No one mourns the wicked
by orion's shining star
Summary: This is story about forbidden love and betrayal. With every chapter our girls will give away a piece of themselves only to be together. Bellatrix/ Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :D This is my new Bellatrix/Hermione story.

Note#1- I do not own anything except these words, my half working brain and my laptop.

Note#2- English is not my first language so there will be grammar mistakes. Don't want them, don't read this story. Every comment about it will be respectfully ignored :)

Note#3- I am still writing Hourglass, don't worry :) But the idea for this story is in my mind for a while now and I'd like to start and write it. My updates will be weakly, but not more frequent. I'm not planing to make this story as long as Hourglass is and it's gonna be much darker story. It's an AU story of course and just for the purpose of the story Ginny and Harry are dating since the summer after 4th year.

Note#4- They are out of character a bit. The main thing is forbidden love and betrayal.

Well, that would be all. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Often it is the most deserving people who cannot help loving those who destroy them.

**Hermann Hesse**

* * *

I always hated the fact that I'm different. I learnt to keep my thoughts for myself from early age and I tried to bury them deep inside myself. So I decided to be what everybody wanted- a good daughter and student. And even though Harry, Ron and I probably broke every rule there is in Hogwarts, I was known as a stuck-up girl who followed the rules. Homosexuals are accepted in wizarding world, but knowing that the word will probably reach my parents sooner or later I kept the information that I'm gay to myself.

I always thought that my biggest problems were hiding that I'm gay and Voldemort. But that changed almost nine months ago, when my best friend Harry started dating Ginny. I would be happy for them under any other circumstances, but Weasley's were expecting Ronald and I to start dating. And I really didn't want that, for the love of God he is the worst kind of man- not too bright, uncivilised, rude, jealous and with manners of a pig. And I say that in the best way because he's my other best friend.

I admit that I may have allowed him to kiss me in March when we were on holidays, but that's only because I had too much firewhiskey. And ever since, he's been trying to get a date with me. No matter how many times I've told him no, he won't budge- 'you're acting hard to get.' is his reason to pursue me.

Ginny and Harry were also asking me why I haven't started to date Ron and even though I always answered that he's not my type, they never stopped asking. Lavender and Ginny always talked about their future, dating boys, how they want to loose their virginity and how many babies they'll have. How could I explain to them that their perfect little families, good marriages and babies are disgusting to me? Being a perfect housewife for a man is simply a nightmare for me? They have such simple expectations in life, what good is in that way of simple, stupid life? I don't mind have one kid in future, but to live as a housewife whose goal is to produce children and cleaning after them? Hell NO!

''Hermione, why don't you want to date Ron?'' asked Lavender ''He has good body and he can be sweet sometimes.'' Their big expectations never stop to amaze me.

''Well, if that's what you're looking for Lavender, feel free to ask Ron out.'' I answered

''Hermione!'' Ginny looked at me funny

''Really?'' asked excited Lavender

''Sure, have fun.'' I smiled. I doubt anyone can have fun with Ron, you need to have certain level of knowledge and IQ to understand little more complicated jokes. But then this is Lavender we're talking- they'll be perfect together.

''I'm going out for a walk.'' I exclaimed

''Hermione, it 11.30 pm, we're not allowed to leave dormitories.'' said Ginny

''Don't worry Ginny, I promise I won't be caught. I know almost every secret passage in the castle and I have Harry's Marauder's map. I'll be fine.'' I said grabbing my wand and map and leaving before they could annoy me more.

I expertly moved down the halls and out of the castle. That wasn't my first trip that year, I have never done it before but in situation like that one, I couldn't even feel guilty for breaking the rules. I made my way to the Black lake which was always abandoned.

I was sitting on the beach leaning against a rock behind me when I heard Stupefy being yelled behind me. My body went limp, I couldn't move any part of my body and I was scared because I hadn't recognised the voice behind me.

''Well, well, well. What do I have here?'' asked female voice- strong and hoarse voice. And then I heard movement and in next moment I was met with Bellatrix Lestrange. Fear and horror gripped my mind and I swallowed hard. She knelled next to me and brought her hand to my cheek.

''Pretty.'' she mused ''Why aren't you on our side so we could have fun...Well, if I remove the spell will you be good girl?'' she asked and then she took the wand from my pocket and muttered some words. I could instantly feel my body start to relax and I was able to move.

''What do you want from me?'' I asked getting up, but since my body wasn't fully under my command I lost my balance. She caught me and gripped me tightly.

''I don't want anything Granger.'' she answered '' I just came to think and I found you here. Now, you'll be good and you won't scream or try to run back to castle and alarm everyone, will you? And I'll continue my evening stroll.'' Her breath was warm on my skin and I shivered, never had that happened to me. But there I was, eye to eye with one of the most cruel Death Eaters in the world and I was shivering not out of fear but out of something I didn't want to admit.

''Can I...Can I come with you? In the evening stroll, I mean.'' I said._ What the fuck? Am I mental?_

''You want to come on my evening stroll? Girl, don't you know who I am?'' she asked clearly confused

''I know.'' I nodded and she smirked. In the next moment my body was pressed against hers and she hold my wrists in her hands.

''Oh, don't tell me that you're finding me _interesting?_'' she whispered in my ear. I moaned, _where the hell did that come from, _I couldn't stop myself.

''Well, I guess that answers my question.'' she licked the shell of my ear and instinctively moved my head, offering my neck to her. She released my hands and grabbed my hips pulling me into her while she was biting my neck and then kissing it better. My hands moved to her hair and I couldn't help but moan as her teeth sink in my skin. _That'll leave trace._

''Listen to me pet, I'll give you three days'' she said grabbing my ass and thrusting her leg between mine. I gripped her shoulders and bite her neck, she moaned and her grip became harder.

''I'll give you three days to think about this and if you'll still feel the same about this...'' Bellatrix said

''You'll give me what I want?'' I asked looking in her eyes

''Yes. Think hard about what you're accepting and what you're giving up.'' she said moving a step back and appareted

I went back to my dormitories only to see Ginny and Lavender soundly asleep which wasn't odd because it was 01.30 pm. I grabbed my things and went to bathroom, the bruises and love bites could be noticed already. Of course out off all spells I knew, there wasn't single one for situation like this. I just went to bed hopping that Ginny and Lavender wouldn't notice the traces on my neck in the morning. The sleep came easy, but dreams came easier.

Bellatrix Lestrange was walking towards me in her panther like style and I just stood mesmerised. In next moment I was on the bed with her above me kissing and biting me and just when I reached for her corset something kicked me in the head.

''Hermione! Wake up!'' I heard Ginny in background

''What?'' I asked

''We have to go, we have classes to attend. When did you came back yesterday?'' I opened eyes and I was met with angry Ginny.

''What? I'll be up in a second.'' I said

''Fine, Harry is waiting for me, I'll see you at breakfast.'' with that she exited the room

* * *

''What's with turtleneck?'' asked Ron

''My throat is hurting a bit and I don't want to catch a cold.'' I lied

''Well, if you just stay in the room at night maybe you wouldn't catch cold.'' commented Ginny

''Where did you go?'' asked Ron angry

''I went out for an evening stroll. I wasn't sleepy and fresh air always helps.''

''When did you come back anyway? It was 1 o'clock when we went to bed and you still weren't back.''

''I came around 01.15, you were already asleep.'' Ginny and her stupid questions

''Well, maybe if you had other ways to spend your energy you wouldn't have to go out in the night.''

''Yes, well maybe I ought to do something about it.'' I smiled

* * *

I was never like that, I usually kept up with the class but every time I tried my focus went to beautiful Death Eater. I know it was terrible to do that, I was betraying everything I ever believed in and I wanted to stop myself, but I couldn't. Her sent was intoxicating, her skin was as of silk, her lips were full and skillful. Why was this happening to me? It was time to decide. I still had an option and my mind was screaming at me not to go, not to throw my life away. But I found my way to the Lake that night.

''You came I see.'' I heard her say

''Yes.'' I said turning around to see her. She was breathtaking, her corset showing off the curves of her body perfectly. Black curls falling down her shoulders, perfect contrast against porcelain skin.

''So does this means that I get to do what I want with you?'' Bellatrix smirked and I swallowed. In a heartbeat she stood before me, licking her lips and looking at me as I was her meal. What have I got myself into? ''Let's go pet, you have classes in the morning.''

I looked away for a moment into the forest to catch my breath, but my senses knew she was still there, I couldn't stay away and with that my last doubt was gone. Once again I gazed at her, my eyes roaming down her body only to stop at her breasts.

''See something you like?'' she chuckled

''I...I wasn't...yes.'' I stammered

She appareted us deeper in the forest ''You can scream as loud as you want here, no one will hear.'' she said, kissed me roughly and slammed me against a tree. My hands were in her hair in matter of seconds, I was breathing hard due to the hit against the tree. I moaned as she grabbed my leg and put it around her waist. I felt everything, everywhere. Pain, pleasure, lines between them disappeared. Groans, moans and screams- as she promised filled the air.

Her taste was sweet, even her blood tasted like nectar of Greek gods. Her voice was ripping the dead silence of the night, her whimpers, growls and screams became my favourite sounds.

I awake as the sun started to raise. I looked at the naked, sleeping figure next to me. She lied on her stomach, the scratches of my nails were visible on her back, my bites marked her shoulders. Then I lifted the blanket and looked at my body, it was full of scratches, bites and bruises. I smiled and I wondered- when did pain started to feel this good?

''Good morning.'' I heard a voice say

''Good morning Bella.''

''I see you're quite satisfied with yourself this morning. I never thought you're the type, my dear.'' she grinned.

''Humans are surprising species.'' I shrugged ''I'm afraid I need to get back before they notice.''

* * *

We agreed to meet every second day and after few encounters I found myself in the library looking for charms to hide scratches and bruises.

''I don't understand why won't you go on a date with me?'' asked Ron. Harry, Ginny, Ron and I were only one left in common room that evening.

''And I don't understand why are you still asking me? I won't say yes Ronald, I'm not interested in you!'' I yelled back

''Why not?'' asked Ron

''Maybe you should just try Hermione.'' Ginny said

''And you too, I've told you no and that means no. Harry help me here.'' I said looking at Harry

''Look guys, if she doesn't...'' but he went silent as Ginny shot him an angry glance. Just great, even he wasn't on my side. _Well screw all this._

''You know what? You can think whatever you want to, but I'm not going to date him just to please you and your family.'' I looked at Ginny angry.

''Accio coat.''

''Hermione, where are you going?'' Harry asked me worried

''Out. I'll see you in the morning.''

''In the morning?'' yelled Ron ''So you _are_ shagging someone else.''

''What is to you Ronald? You aren't getting in my pants anyway.'' I said and went out of Griffyndor common room. I had no idea where I was going, Bella and I were to meet tomorrow. The only idea I had was to apparate somewhere while thinking on her, McGonegall said that in emergencies we should try that as a last resort. Well, it was an emergency so I did it. I found myself in front of a big house surrounded with black, high fence.

_Well, maybe I should get back. I don't want to mess with Death Eaters._

Someone put a hand over my mouth and pulled me into their body. I panicked and started to struggle, but a familiar scent of honey teased my nostrils. I stopped resisting and relaxed.

''I think that you're the only one who stops struggle and relax in _my _arms.'' she chuckled

''Bella, stop it.'' I hit her on the shoulder ''You should know better then to sneak behind my back.''

''So sorry'' she snorted ''How do you know where I live?''

''I don't. I thought about you when I appareted.'' I admitted

''Risky. Why?'' she questioned

''I had another fight with Ron and Ginny. And Harry didn't want to say anything because of Ginny. I mean honestly, just because she holds him by the balls doesn't mean that he can't stood up to her.'' I said angry

''Are you saying that you ran to me because you were upset?'' she asked me confused

''Where would I go elsewhere? You're my...my...well...lover. And you need to make me feel better.'' I said

She took me by the hand and guided me into the house. As she felt I tensed she said ''I live alone. And even other followers don't know about this place.''

I awoke hours later, first I flinched at the pain in my body and then the metallic scent of blood hit me. And it felt good, I'm not sure when, but being torn between good and evil, pain and pleasure became my new life.

* * *

A appareted in front of main gates of Hogwarts and I ran to Griffyndor common room. I ran to my room, grabbed my things and went to bathroom. I needed to wash now dry blood and sweat of my body.

''Well, did you have fun?'' asked Ginny the moment I stepped back in the room. Lavender was still asleep. ''Did he fucked you good?'' I never talked about my private life with them and I figured out that they all thought I'm waiting for Ronald or something. Now, I've had it- I was angry at her for being an idiot just because I didn't want to date her brother.

''Yes, I had a good fuck as always. But what do you know about good fuck?'' I snickered

''I'm too young and too chaste to spend my whole night in somebody else's bed.'' she huffed. That was the biggest bullshit I have ever heard

''The only reason you don't fuck Harry is because he wants to wait.'' her eyes widened ''Did you really think that I don't know Harry and his moral standards? Please, he's my best friend for 5 years and he's your boyfriend for only few months.''

''You have no idea what you're talking about.'' she yelled and went to bathroom. I felt good as I went to breakfast. Even though the morning started so promising, it ended completely different.

''We're going to the Ministry. We have no other choice, I need to know what the prophecy is!'' exclaimed Harry and off to Ministry we were.

* * *

So the question is- do you like it and should I continue? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm pleasantly surprised :D Thank you for your reviews, you made my day :D Also in first chapter I referred to Bellatrix in 3rd person, but I think it's much more intimate and powerful to refer to her in 2nd person so now I'm writing in 2nd person.

Also, the rating has been changed to M. So you know what that means.

The songs- Halestorm Innocence and Familiar taste of poison

**Darkshadow-lord** -yeah, well I'm not sure if Hermione will become completely evil, but I promise that Ron will be hexed ;)

Here is new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

_You ache for things_  
_You don't understand_  
_That your tears don't mean a thing_  
_And I only come when you scream_

_I told you_

_Child don't follow me home_  
_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_  
_If you choose to stay_  
_You'll throw it all away_

* * *

We found our way to the Ministry. Hundred thousands crystal balls were on the shelves around us. We already had our wands in hands, ready for battle if it turned out that it was really a trap. Harry finally found his prophecy, just when he heard what it had to say which is- I have no idea what, he was the only one who heard it, a masked figure approached. I knew it wasn't you, you were much smaller and you definitely did not wear mask on missions. You said that it wasn't fair if people don't know who they're fighting against.

Lucius took off his mask and tried to convince Harry to give him the prophecy. And then I heard your laugh echo through the room sending shivers down my spine.

''He knows how to play, itty, bitty baby Potter.'' you mocked

''Bellatrix Lestrange.'' breathed Neville. You looked at him and said:

''Neville Longbottom, is it? How's mom and dad?'' you smiled wickedly.

''Better now because they'll be revenged.'' he made a step forwards but Harry stopped him. Your wand was already in your skillful hands, you were ready to fight.

Lucius tried to calm the situation, but Harry stubborn as always demand the answers.

''You dare to speak his name?'' you half whispered and then screamed ''You FILTHY HALFBLOOD!''

God, I hated him at that moment, he just needed to make you that angry. I never saw you that angry, it scared me and made me hungry for you at the same time. While Harry was busy talking with Lucius, I looked straight into your eyes and I saw that look again- 'you're mine'. I shuddered while vivid pictures of our fucking invaded my mind. Ginny's hand brought me back to reality. Death Eaters surrounded us and they everything got blurry. We ran, smashing sound of glass breaking fulfilled the hall, small pieces of glass around us. And then I felt someone grabbing me and lifting me in the air. I found myself on other end of your husbands wand. You were next to us, your wand pressed against Neville's head. Everybody were captured except Harry who was standing opposite of Lucius in the middle. When your husband tugged me little harsher you growled

''Watch what you're doing.'' you ordered

''Why do you care what I do with Mudblood here?''

''That mudblood can be a fine toy for me. And if you don't stop, I'll hex you into next week.'' you finished

''Relax my dear, I'll be good.'' he said noticing venom in your eyes

Sirius apparated and then other members of the Order. We ran away from the fight and when we were already at the exit of the room I saw you killing Sirius. My heart stopped for a moment and then I saw Harry running after you- I had to follow. You couldn't be hurt, oh my God, you killed Sirius and I still wanted to protect you. Why I didn't know, all I knew was that Harry will try to kill you.

''Hermione!'' I heard Ron yell as I ran off. I didn't care for anything except Bella getting out of there alive. I entered the room and I saw you on the floor, Harry standing in front of you with his wand aimed at you. Voldemort appareted and tried to make Harry torture you, I would've intervened but I knew Harry isn't capable of doing something like that. Voldemort soon had him without wand. You moved away and after noticing me you came to me. You grabbed me and apparated us.

You apparated us to your bedroom. You had that hungry look in your eyes and I must admit that I have never seen anything so beautiful as Bellatrix Lestrange in bloodlust. You were beautiful, but you were so poisonous. And then the memory of you killing Sirius came floating in my mind, making rage starting to boil in me. You saw change in me and you attacked. You pushed me against the bedroom door, trying to pin my arms- but this time you were met with resistance. You smiled at that and gave me the look which meant- 'let the game begin.'

You pushed me- I pushed you, you sat on the bed grabbing me and making me straddle you. You ripped my sweater off- I bit your neck making it bleed. You growled at that and you painfully grabbed my wrists bending them behind my back so I would lean backwards and then you bit my stomach in return. I screamed in pleasure which was intertwined with pain. I couldn't let you win that easily, so I pushed my leg that was resting between your legs hard against you- you gasped and released my shoulder.

''You little bitch...'' you moaned

You released my wrists grabbed my hips and lift us up. You slammed me against the wall next to the bed and kissed me hard. I released your waist and stood on my own, scratching your back trying to hurt you as much is possible. You pulled at my jeans and roughly took them off, I started unlacing your corset- you tried to batter my hands off. I got pissed at that so I hit you with my fist, well that was wrong move because before I knew it my hands were on the wall. You charmed them so I couldn't move them and then looked straight into my eyes and said:

''Don't you know that you're the most beautiful on my mercy? Fight if you want, but I'll win. Because you want me to.'' you smirked. And I hated you because I wanted you more then anything before. I should have been smarter and walk away, you're a murderer- I saw it today. But you're not murderer with me, you're a forbidden fruit for me. A rose with poisonous thorns which could kill in a second.

You ripped my underwear apart and tried to spread my legs. I didn't want to give in that easily so I tried to cross my legs, but you caught my ankles and spread my legs roughly. You smiled wickedly and began to tease me and you knew how to do that, only you could turn my anger into lust in matter of seconds. I begged, I was always proud how I never begged, but you I begged. I begged you to give me a release, but you toyed with me again and again. Painfully bit to my thigh had me moaning and you grinned, I hated that you had such a control over me, but hell I'll give into you any day.

''Give me what I want or let me go and I'll do the job.'' I growled impatiently. I knew what reaction I was looking for- and I got it. Three fingers were roughly inside of me. In every movement they were deeper and harder bringing me closer to the climax. Your lips bit my stomach, my hips, my breasts, my neck and they swallowed my scream of release.

You let me go finally and I finished unlacing your corset and pulled the dress down completely. I pushed you on bed and straddled you, locking my lips with your breasts and pushing my fingers into you. I knew you needed a release and that teasing you wouldn't be smart. So I gave you what you wanted the most- fast and hard fucking. The feeling of you around my fingers was amazing, your taste addictive, your smell intoxicating. You shuddered underneath me and moaned my name in pleasure.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back again- the game started again.

* * *

It was 4 am when I decided that it's time to go back. The last time I saw Harry and others was at 10 pm and I knew I had to go back. Maybe he's hurt though I doubt that Bellatrix would be here if he was dead. Voldemort would contacted all of his followers to present his success.

''It was my job.'' you said as I put on my clothes. Every time a cloth scratched my skin was painful, which was expected due to all sore places I had at the moment.

''What was?'' I asked turning around

''Killing him.''

''No, it wasn't. You chose to do it. Or did Voldemort asked you to do it tonight?'' I asked bitterly expecting to be yelled at or hit for mentioning his name.

''My job is to make sure he wins.''

''He won't.'' I interrupted

''Perhaps.''

''Would you leave him for me? Would you stop being a Death Eater?'' I asked

''Would you left your friends and your golden girl status?'' she spatted back

''I'll see you soon Bella.'' I said and appareted back to the castle.

Would I leave everything because of her?

* * *

_I breathe you in again just to feel you_  
_ Underneath my skin, holding on to_  
_ The sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

_ I tell myself that you're no good for me_  
_ I wish you well, but desire never leaves_  
_ I could fight this til the end_  
_ But maybe I don't want to win_

* * *

So the explicit scene here- sorry if wasn't good, this is my first scene with that kind of sex. Well, anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Please R&R-make my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

So here is new chapter. Thank you for all your subscribes and reviews.

I apologise for the delay, I'm very busy at the moment. Next chapter of Hourglass will be published in few days :)

This chapter is focused on them accepting their feelings and deciding where they stand. In future chapters, the plot will thicken ;)

* * *

_Away to taste the night,  
Free and loose we fly!  
Follow the madness,  
How do you know what's real? _

_Nightwish-Storytime  
_

* * *

''Where were you?'' Ginny screamed at me the moment I entered Griffyndor common room

''What?'' I stood shocked

''What what?'' asked Ron, I haven't noticed him when I entered.

''You went after Harry, but Harry never saw you in that room! Where did you go?''

''I panicked so...I appareted.'' I lied. I wasn't sure when did lying stared to be so easy for me.

''Where to?'' asked Ron

''Hermione?'' a sleepy voice called from the stairs. I turned around and found Harry at the bottom at the stairs. He hurried towards me and hugged me tightly.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes Harry, I'm fine. Tired, but fine.''

''You're hurt.'' he exclaimed looking at my wrist. It was severely bruised from Bella's strong grasp. How can I explain this? Shit, I should've put the spells on it immediately.

''I'm fine Harry. I'm sure we all have few bruises.'' I said in my calm voice.

''Not like those. It looks like someone bound you and you resisted.'' said Ginny

''Guys, I'm fine. If I was bound and taken away, I wouldn't be here. I just need a shower and sleep.'' I insisted

''Where were you?'' asked Ron looking suspicious ''Went to see your boyfriend and tell him that you're fine?'' he asked mocking

''Ron, leave her alone. Even if she was with her boyfriend...'' started Harry

''Harry, why are you defending you? She ran off cowardly from the Ministry and she ran to her boytoy.'' said Ginny accusing immediately

''Did he make you feel better?'' asked Ron with bitter sound in his voice ''How did he do that? Ha?''

I was tired of them all. Harry was a brave hero, but that didn't apply to Ginny. Ron was complete moron with bruised ego and his sister was a match to him. She was always like Molly- making her goddamn perfect family. Harry would kill Voldemort and then marry Ginny. They would have little kids and they'd live happily ever after. Yuck, how hideous. The other part of a plan was for me to marry Ron and settle down. Not gonna happen, why would I even look at him when I can have Bellatrix? He'll never be as good as you. And now I should make that clear.

''I've ran, yes.'' I admitted '' And I've ran to a person who knows how to make me feel. Why do you think you could make me feel anything Ronald?'' I asked him going behind his back and then returning to my position in front of him and Ginny. ''You're a poor excuse for a man. Only a boy with childish intentions. Don't worry Ronald, I feel much better. As always when I'm with my _boytoy._'' I said in my mocking tone when I mentioned boytoy. And I decided to really push it because frankly, I was mad at them.

''And as always it was perfect. Just like I love it, I was touched powerfully and deeply.'' I grinned at the that, remembering what happened earlier.

He was furious and took a step towards me. At the moment I thought he would hit me so I gripped wand inside my pocket. Harry grabbed his arm

''Ron, enough. Let her be, she's involved with a man. Maybe one day she'll change her mind.'' Harry is always clueless one when it comes to people. I have to admit that even Ron had better skills.

''Now, after all of this mess...am I free to shower and sleep?'' I asked

''Hoping that water will wash away your sins?'' bitterly asked Ginny

''Why would I wash away my sins when I love them so?'' I asked with my confused face and then added ''I'm going to settle with washing dirt and blood away and with keeping my sins so they can keep me entertained at night.'' with that I left them.

I hated to admit it, but my body was on very edge of collapsing. I touched the marks you left on my body- the red lines your fingernails left on my stomach and on my back. Bites that were already blue on my neck, collarbone and particularly nasty one on my shoulder. Less angry bites and lines were on my thighs, one could think you were actually going easy on me looking at those. You probably did, even tough I never understood why.

I was asleep the moment my head met the pillow.

* * *

''Why are you doing this?'' screamed Narcissa

''Lower your voice.'' Bellatrix warned ''I'm not your husband nor your son, have respect.''

''You're fucking a Mudblood! Are you mad? I know you are insane, but this...''

''Shut up!'' roared Bellatrix ''What I do with her is not your concern. You will be quiet about this and I'll help Draco.''

''What? How? Dark Lord already marked his arm. He has no choice, how could you help him?''

''I'm not imbecile like your husband. Give me little time and I'll make Severus help him. He'll always be Dumbledore's little spy.''

''You promise?'' Narcissa asked

''Cissy, you'll be quiet and I'll make my part of deal. But if you'll be bad girl, I'm going to make sure that he needs to kill in order to stay alive. You and I both know that he's not strong enough to bear that fact. Hermione Granger is off limits. No one is allowed to hurt her, do you understand?''

Narcissa nodded. ''Good, if your husband is planing something involving her I am to be told immediately.'' finished Bellatrix and exited the room.

* * *

I woke up little after 2 pm. I decided to eat and then head to library. Luckily Ginny was already up and wasn't in the room. I made my way to the library without running into someone.

''Miss Granger?'' I heard McGonegall's voice call

''Professor?'' I asked turning around

''Are you alright? I haven't seen you yesterday after the battle in Ministry and Harry said you came back very late. Ronald said it was pracitcally morning already. You are very familiar with the fact that students aren't allowed to wonder off in the middle of the night. Especially after yesterday's events.''

''I am alright, professor. I know I shouldn't have run off, but I needed to calm down.'' I admitted

''Hermione, since when your friends aren't able to keep you calm and safe?'' asked Minerva surprised

''Few months. They have their ideas, I have mine. It's not Harry, he's the same boy he always was. Ron and Ginny on other hand are making my life living hell sometimes. They don't know when to stop and I am sorry for breaking the rules, but I just needed to get myself together.''

''Doesn't Harry help you, at least? I mean with them.''

''Ginny would make his life hell then and frankly I don't wish for that.'' I said. I also don't want Harry be with me more then he should, I'm not safe at the moment. Ron and Ginny are idiots, but at least their hunger for fame is great enough to be loyal to Harry. I, on other hand, will never be loyal to Voldemort but I can not guarantee that I won't be loyal to Bellatrix.

''I understand Hermione. I hope the situation will get better.'' she patted me on shoulder and carried on.

I went to library, but I didn't find anything interesting to read. Everything interesting I already read. I sighed, what was I supposed to do? Going in common room or my room would end up in murder. I was prepare to kill Ginny or Ron, it didn't matter. Deciding that Dumbledore would not be pleased by me murdering first Weasley I saw, I went outside. Stroll by the lake would do the trick.

And it did, I laid on the shore- it was peaceful around me. I remembered the night I first saw you here and I smiled. One of the happiest memories in my life, the rest of them are connected to Harry and Ron in our first three years in Hogwarts. I have loved being there then, but at that moment I just loved you. Harry was my friend, but in a way he betrayed me- selling me for a cheap love affair with Weasley. Just like I sold him for you, I laughed at that and wondered if I gone mad. But it wasn't laugh caused by madness, it was a laugh made by despair. A part of me was like a bug desperately trying to grasp a leaf or a haulm before crashing into the water and drowning. And I laughed because I wanted to drown, to drown in you.

_''Hermione...'__'_ I heard a voice call. Startled I got up and looked around- there was no one there.

_''Hermione, come to me.'' _now that was creepy. I turned around once again, I started to panic when there wasn't anyone to be found.

''Relax.'' I heard a voice and I looked at your direction. You were hidden behind a tree. I went to you wanting to wipe that smirk off your face.

''What are you trying to do? Make me loose my mind?'' I asked angry. I wasn't angry at you because of Occlumency and you knew it.

''Well they say I'm crazy- and I can tell you, it's not that bad.'' you smirked

''Oh please...you are not crazy. You and I both know it. You just don't want to justify your actions to others so you pretend to be crazy.'' I spat back

''You sure about that?'' you were in front of me in a second, your hands on my shoulders, your eyes locked on mine. It was the last try of keeping your mask on and I called your bluff.

''Yes. I'm sure.'' I said

''Why are you so sure?'' you asked licking my ear shell

''I know things that belong to me.'' I said ''You are mine Bella, just like I am yours.'' I smiled

''You're going to give into me? You'll leave everything for me?'' you asked me, your arms circling my waist pulling me closer.

''Will you leave it for me?'' I asked even though there was no need for it. I knew it.

''Yes, everything'' you said, kissed my neck almost tenderly ''only for you.''

The magic circle started again. I smiled at that.

* * *

''There's only a week left.'' Ginny said as she entered the room ''I can't wait to go home.''

''I didn't know you're talking to me.'' I commented dryly. She didn't talk with me for three days, since that day at Ministry.

''Oh, c'mon Mione. Look, I know that one day you'll see I only wanted the best for you.'' she smiled. Best? Ronald? Is she mad?

''Sure you do.'' I said

''Mom asked if you want to come to the Burrow at the end of summer?''

''I can't, sorry. I have plans for whole summer.'' I said

''What plans?'' she questioned. _Being home alone while my parents are on a summer cruise and being with Bella._

''Family cruise.''

''Oh, too bad. We'd love to have you, especially Ron.''

I sighed and the thoughts in my head were- Don't kill Ginny, don't kill Ginny, don't kill Ron, don't kill Ginny. (you get the picture).

* * *

_Say my name, say my name _  
_ Cause no one is around you_  
_ Say, "Baby, I love you"_

_Sick puppies-Say my name  
_

* * *

So did you like it? Did you hate it? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello everyone :D I'm feel so honoured. Your reviews and subscriptions are amazing, you really do keep me going

Kelly Eisenhower- true, people do prefer some way of writing, but as I explained...it feels more intimate to write in second person. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

Karrottop - I must admit I haven't decided what will be Harry's fate here, I'll see in which direction this story will be going. Yes, I really don like Ron, so there'll be a lot of bashing XD

yamiperv - I'm glad you found some parts funny :) I'll do my civil duty and tell you that it's wrong to read ff during the class. But please do ignore me, I know how it is, I do it too ;) I already pictured a scene in which Ron will be hexed XD I just need to put it in the story somewhere XD

greeneleka - it's the way in love/obsession relationship, you have to gave up a bit of yourself to get what you want ;)

* * *

_''Love that is not madness, is not love.''_

_Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

* * *

School finished a week ago. I promised Harry I'll write when we said goodbye. I know his situation at his uncle's house and I knew he always needed a real friend to lean on. That friend was always me, but am I still? I've dreamt about him last night- he was asking me why I betrayed him. Was I betraying him? Why would I be doing it? I never came up with a good reason, but let's be honest. I never betrayed him in the end, or did I? What is betrayal? Is it abandoning your goal? Your friends? Your lover? Your family? I guess I really did betray them all in a way...

I finished my letter, it was formal but it was the best thing I could have come up with. I'm being there for him I was telling myself, I'm being a good friend. But in the moment I managed to convince my mind I wasn't betraying him completely, my thoughts ran to you. Bitter taste of life came back.

You came that night. I was sitting at back porch of my house. That house was actually capable of being warm without my parents coldness. They were always doctors who had better things to do then taking care of their only daughter. When they found out I was a witch, they haven't had any reaction. They seemed pleased that I'll be gone for the bigger part of the year, though. I hoped they would be freaked out or throwing me out, but I got cold nodding of a head. _''You know the rules Hermione. I'm sure you'll be able to handle everything at that school.'' _I remembered my dads words.

I would never be able to be so cold towards my kids. I admit I thought about kids few times in past, but I never had any vivid image of them in my head. Now, now I could picture little girl. I dreamt of her, little girl with black, curly hair and my brown eyes. She stood proud with your smirk and wickedness, but gentle care in her eyes. A perfect mixture of us.

So lost in my thoughts I never heard you approach. You put your hands on my shoulders as if you're trying to let me know you're here for my needs. I put my hands on yours.

''You came'' I whispered

''I've told you I would.'' you simply said ''What's on your mind?''

Why don't people know you like this? There is a kindness behind that sadistic and cruel surface. But maybe that's just for me.

''My parents. Family, kids.'' I looked up and met your gaze

''You are thinking about starting a family in the future?'' you asked sliding your hands off my shoulders.

''I was picturing my daughter.''

''Let me guess, she had a ginger hair and wasn't too bright.'' you snorted. I got up and turned to you

''What? '' I asked shocked ''No, Bella! She did not have a ginger hair. I assure you that Ronald Weasley will not ever come close to me in that way. Why would you say that?''

''Because it's normal. We're here now, but in the future if I'll die you'll move on. Cissy is right, I'm living in delusion- you'll always be faithful to the Order and I don't want to change my ways.''

''I'm faithful to you!'' I interrupted ''I will protect my friends, yes. But after I make sure you are alright. You're first Bella, you'll always be first.''

''Swear to it.'' your voice was cracking

''I swear. There is only you and me now.''

''Harry and Dark Lord will just have to cope with that then because I don't plan to loose you.'' you smiled and kissed me

''We'll be together, here and in death.'' I smiled

* * *

_Madness is a spectrum of behaviours characterised by certain abnormal mental or behavioural patterns. It may manifest as violations of societal norms, including becoming a danger to themselves and others... _

I shut the book and tossed it on the table. I was always a bookworm and I never handled book like that, but I guess it true what they say- there is a first time for everything. Even though my parents were dentists they had impressive book collection, especially in psychology.

Well, social norms are brought by people and they do not need to be righteous every time. Madness...maybe madness wasn't that terrible. Maybe I would get used to it...Maybe we'll run away and we won't need to worry about all of them...Maybe...

Maybe was my main problem. Nothing was certain and everything was relative. I think Einstein would be proud with the amount of relativity in my life. I would never be able to live as a Death Eater- I'm a Mudblood and I'm not cruel, sadistic bastard.

''I'm a cruel, sadistic bastard?'' I heard a chuckle behind me. At the time I was already used to the fact that she can read my mind and even though she thought me how to shield my mind, I never used it against her. I did use it against Mrs. Weasley when she tried it at King's Cross.

''Yes.'' I answered truthfully

''Really?'' you asked with fake surprise ''And you still can't get away from me. Pity, pity. A _golden girl_ with _cruel and sadistic Death Dater_. At the top of it all, not any Death Eater but with_ the worst of them all._''

''Yes. Sheep with a wolf some would say. I'd say, yin with yang.'' I smiled

''You're over thinking it again.''

''And you're not thinking at all.'' I retored

''Watch your mouth.'' you warned ''I do my best to protect you.''

''To protect a Mudblood?'' I asked unbelieving

''A toy.'' you growled

''What did you say?'' I asked getting up. I have never figured out when I crossed the line. You always set the rules with everybody and you always knew what is allowed and for what you'll get punished. ''If I'm a toy to you, you should leave and not come back.'' I spat angrily

In a moment I found myself shoved against a book case with my wrists pinned above my head. Your piercing eyes looking into mine and I shuddered. Dark eyes became darker and your jaw clenched.

''Watch what you're saying!'' you yelled

''I'm not a toy!'' I said ''If I am, then go and never come back. If this is nothing, go!''

''If your friends knew what you did, if they knew who you're sleeping with. Who you gave yourself to, what do you think they would do? That Ginger moron? Or always clueless Harry?'' you asked looking directly in my eyes.

''I would find a way to explain.''

''What would you say?'' you asked kissing my neck. My hair was tied in a tail, giving you advantage I didn't want you to have in that moment ''Would you say...she made me scream and moan in the Forbidden forest?'' you whispered against my ear and then moved back to my neck. Between the kisses you asked ''Would you say, I betrayed you for her? I fell for the most notorious Death Eater who ever lived? A woman too?''

She had a point, they would tear me down. I knew that was low blow, but at the moment all I wanted is to make you angry as hell.

''I would say you used Imperio. That you forced yourself on me.''

''Don't deny me!'' you roared. There it was: your Achilles heel- me. ''You belong to me!''

''Prove it.'' I said. You smiled and shoved your leg between my thighs and I moaned.

''I think I will. I'll prove to you that I'll never be replaced.'' you growled and took your wand. I gulped thinking what's going to happen. You pointed at me and my clothes disappeared, you put a silencing charm on the room and pointed your wand on yourself. You pulled me and I crashed against you, you lifted my light body and I wrapped my legs around your waist. I felt a bulge instantly. Well, I guess I found out what was third spell you casted. You kissed me possessively and carried me to armchair and nudged me, I unwrapped my legs and in next moment I was bent over the armchair. You muttered the spell and your clothes vanished.

I tried to turn slightly to look at you, but you held me at place. You obviously decided to skip any foreplay and torture because I felt you dragging the tip through my folds. I shivered, you have been my first months ago in Forbidden forest and now you'll be my first again.

''If you have any objections, now is the time to speak up.'' you growled next to my ear. I knew that growl, it was a warning that I'll get it hard. I should have been afraid, it was my first encounter of that kind, but sleeping with you was truly painful sometimes. And I loved it, so I knew what I have to say.

''Fuck me, Bella.'' and that was it. A shaft of eight inches was inside me. I shrieked at it's size and at sudden intrusion.

''You know I aim to please.'' you smiled and started to fuck me. I gripped the armchair, shut my eyes and groaned. Pain was there, of course it was. That just made the whole experience better, my breaths became quicker, my heart was hammering inside my chests. I felt your breasts as you leaned over me biting my neck. I bled, I felt the hot trail of blood running down my shoulders. That made me moan loudly.

Your slamming into me was too intense and I knew I'd come quickly. You knew it too, so your moaned into my ear

''Look up.'' I couldn't, I was preoccupied with the felling of your through fucking. Well you did get my intention when you stopped.

''Look up!'' you growled angrily and I did. I forgot about the big mirror on the wall that was showing my upper part of the body, the one bent over and you behind me. You had that famous predatory look in your eyes. There I saw it again- complete submission. I was willing to do anything for you, that was the reason I became the weak link in Golden trio.

''Look at me as I fuck you.'' you threatened still not moving

''Please, Bella, just, please...'' I begged. You did this to me, God I hate you sometimes. You turned me into weak puppy following you around.

''I didn't know Imperio can make you this wet. I must be awfully good witch.'' you smirked

''Bella! Please!'' this time you delivered. You set up furious pace that literally left me out of breath.

''Don't close your eyes.'' you yelled as I started to. I stopped my self and looked up, it was something strangely erotic in watching this. And it only drove me faster to the final scream. I slumped down against the uncomfortable armchair, you slammed into me two more times before I felt you come inside of me.

You breathed hard when you whispered to my ear: ''Mine. Forever.''

''Yours, my love. Yours forever.'' I nodded

Maybe I didn't knew where I'll be and where I'll have to run. But I knew something- I'll stand next to you.

* * *

Summer went by too fast for my liking. But there I was, in my prefect room. All alone, I smiled. I was glad to have a break from Ginny and Lavander. It gave me perfect time to think about everything. About you. I left all my worries about betrayal behind me, I realised that I will never exists without you again. My prime goal was to think of a good escape plan.

I was walking down the hallways of Hogwarts when I heard a cough behind me. I turned around to find Dumbledore

''Good evening, sir.'' I said politely.

''Good evening Hermione. How was your first day back?''

''It was good sir. Thank you for asking.''

''And how was your summer?'' he questioned

''It was the best summer I ever had.'' I smiled

''I'll walk you to the Griffyndor tower.'' he smiled ''Miss Granger, there is something I'd like to discuss with you.'' started Dumbledore ''I heard that you're having trouble dealing with young Mr. Weasley.''

''I'm afraid we can't agree on somethings.'' I offered

''Let me tell you a story Miss Granger. I once knew of a young man who fell in love with a woman who never loved him back. Woman with a black, black heart. Boy knew he was walking into the trap that life set up, but he did it so willingly and he failed. The blackness overthrown his sanity and his clear mind. His friends tried to explain to him what he was doing, but it didn't have any effect. The saddest part of the story is that even in his last breath, he believed in her. Do you understand how life can trick us sometimes, Miss Granger? Sometimes we need to say no to our deceiving heart and senses.''

''I understand, sir.'' I answered. We were already in front of Griffyndor tower so I wished him goodnight. He, as always, nodded his goodbye politely.

Does he know? What will he do? I'll need to think of a better plan, and fast.

* * *

_If I were in Hell and you were in Heaven, I'd always look up and be proud of you. But, if I were in Heaven and you were in Hell, I'd ask God to send me down, because Heaven isn't Heaven without you._

_ Jenna Yamat_

* * *

Please R&R! It'll keep me going. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Remember that this story is AU and it doesn't follow the original storyline. This is a chapter that really shows they have feelings for one another. I mean it is love/hate relationship and most deffinently destructive love.

wild artemis, Darkshadow-lord and yamiperv -well Dumbledore always know something is up ;) But no, it's not his personal expiriance because the boy in the story dies.

greeneleka- I agree with you :)

* * *

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins _  
_ I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
_ Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin._

_Alice Cooper-Poison_

* * *

I never tried to sabotage classes and I was always the active one, even in Potions. So it's not so weird that my professors gave me curious glances all day  
long because I never once asked something and was barely listening. The words Dumbledore had said were running my head, if he knew, I'd be dead for sure. Then I would never be able to see you again and that wasn't an option. I needed to think of something, but nothing was coming to my mind. I wasn't able to meet you in the middle of the week and Friday was far away, you didn't know about my tumoil and Dumbledore's words.

''Hermione?'' Ginny's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

''Hmm?'' I asked

''Are you okay? It seems like something is bothering you.'' her eyes probed mine as if she tried to read my mind. _'Yes, Ginny there is a beautiful Death Eater who I'm_  
_thinking off'_

''I'm fine, thinking about classes tomorrow.'' I replayed

''Well, you'll be in trouble if you'll pay attention like you did today. McGonegall asked you the same question twice before you even heard her. That's not like you Hermione.'' commented Harry

''Did your 'boyfriend' make you angry or something?'' mocked Ron

''Ron, c'mon, cut it out man.'' Harry said

''Yeah Ron, maybe they had a fight or something. What did that imagined boy did now?'' asked Ginny cruerly

_'Well, go to hell Weasley's! God, you annoy me. Maybe I should just tell Bella to Crucio them for few minutes.'_

But then I remembered the words you said the first time they made me this angry. _'' There is no need for you to loose your nerve. The Ginger wants you and next time just agonize him. Tell him what I can do, tell him he'll never be enough. Make him suffer, you know he deserves it.''_

''I assure you Ginny that my lover is not imgined.'' I said trying not to loose my calm

''You say that, but there is never anyone around you, you never hang out with anyone but us. So the only logical seluction is that you're lying.'' shrugged Ginny

The week before you had bent me over an armchair and fucked me roughly and that had been only a begining of the evening. I never healed any of my wounds knowing that the feeling of pain would ramain for at least 4 days. And schratches, along with fading bruises were still visible.

''How about I show you somthing that would make you believe?'' I asked

''Please do.'' spat Ginny thinking I was bluffing. I knew that I couldn't show any real scratches and bruises, but there was this bite you left on my shoulder.

''Okay.'' I said and unbuttoned first two buttons of my shirt. That allowed me to strech the shirt backwards a little reavealing your mark. The bite was normal looking now, like any other girl would have after a night of passion. I smiled, it needed 4 days to reach that phase. I remembered how it hurted when you pierced my skin with your teeth, my blood running down my shoulder and then my arm. Yes, I was pretty sure they would think I was bitten by an animal or a cannibal if they seen it then.

''I'm sure you can conclude that I was not able to bite myself.'' I smiled ''Is that enough evidence? Or would you like to know what I've thought about today during the classes?''

''Who did that? I though...but nobody saw you...'' muttered Ginny

Ron angrily got up and demanded ''Yes, I want to know.''

I came closer to him and whispered to his ear ''I remembered how good it was. I was remembering the feeling of being bent over and fucked properly. I can still feel it, deep inside of me. Bite on my shoulder and grip on my waist and hair. You know I never beg Ronald, but I've begged that time- yes I did. I begged for it again...and again.'' I finished

He clenched his jaw, turned around and went upstairs without saying a word. Harry and Ginny couldn't hear anything because I whispered deribaletly on Ron's other ear, away from Ginny's probing eyes.

''I'm going to bed. I'm tired.'' I said as I went to girl's dormitory.

After I finished dressing, as always I put silencing charm around my bed along with another charm you thought me- the charm that would make an illusion of me sleeping soundley. I could jump on the bed whole night long or screaming at top of my voice and all my roommates could see was me sleeping firmly.

I dreamt of you that night- the war has begun and Voldemort tried to kill me. You jumped in front of me protecting me, the green spell hit you in the middle of your chests and I screamed

''Belllllaaaaa...'' I woke up screaming. I took in my enviroment, I was in my bed, it was the middle of night, I glanced at the clock- 1.45 am. I sighed

''If something happens to you Bella...'' I muttered to myself without even noticing someone's body next to mine.

''What happened to me?'' I jumped turning around. You were sitting at the edge of bed.

''You're okay'' I jumped on bed again hugging you tightly ''You're okay.'' I said again kissing you. YOu kissed me back, looking at me little funny.

''Promise me you'll never leave me.'' I said holding to you

''Why would I do that?'' you asked sencierly wanting to know ''It was only a dream. I'm not leaving you.''

It hit me in that moment- you were at Hogwarts, at girls dormitory. It was dangerous, so dangerous, you were crazy coming here...my thoughts stopped. You came because of me and you're here holding me. You haven't came for sex, you came to...see me?

''Bella, how did you get here? If someone finds you...''

''Shhh...no one will find me. I just wanted to see you.'' you said

''Really?''

''Yeah, why does that souns funny to you?''

''I thought you were just...'' I stopped myself

''What?'' you now demanded

''Nothing, I never thought you'd just came to see me.'' I said honestly

''Don't let it get to your head.'' you said trying to play it nonshalant. But you and I knew you were lying.

''You're lying.'' I called your bluff

''What are you talking about?'' you asked

''You care.'' I whispered ''You genuely care for me.''

You said nothing and looked down, suddenly finding something interesting on my sheets. I put my hand under your chin and slowly, metting no resistance, lifted your head. Our eyes met and I knew it for sure. I have been doubting for weeks, but in that moment I knew- you loved me.

''I love you Bella.'' I admitted

You were in a little shock and then you shot me your famous grin ''I knew it.'' you said and then much quietly you added ''I love you too.''

I leaned over and kissed you, but it was different this time. It wasn't rushed and full of pain, it wasn't fucking. It was making love. It was crazy of us to do it in my dormitory with my roommates around us, but at the time we couldn't care less. The only thing that mattered were your lips on mine, your caresses and whimpers.

It was 5.15 a.m. when I looked at my nightstand. During summer we lost that tendancy of leaving after sex and that night wasn't a difference. You slept next to me, my head resting on your shoulder, your wild, black curles spread over my pillow. That was the picture I wanted to see every morning I woke up.

''Why aren't you sleeping?'' you asked

''Because I wanted to look at you for a while.''

''I look the same as I did few hours back.'' you simply said opening your eyes

''No, when you're asleep you look much more peaceful. Your ghosts dissappear while you're asleep.''

''Sometimes they do, sometimes they attack while I sleep.'' you said and asked ''When will your roommates get up?''

''At 6.30. In a little more then an hour.'' I said sadly seeing where this is going

''Well, then I better be going. Don't want to cause you a trouble.'' you sighed

''You're not my trouble Bella, you're my salvation.'' I whispered

* * *

After 3rd class, Harry and Ron came running towards me.

''Hermione, we need to talk to you.'' said Harry dragging me towards one of empty corridors

''What is it Harry?'' I asked little shocked by his agression

''You need to pack your bags, now.'' he said

''What's going on?'' I asked confused

''It's long story,'' said Ron ''We have to go, now. You need to help us find Horcruxes.''

''A what?''

''C'mon. Just get ready to go, Minister of Magic will arrest us along with Dumbledore if we don't disappear.'' he dragged me towards the Griffyndor tower

''Wait a minute. Why would he arrest me? I haven't done anything.'' I protested

''You're one of my best friends, he thinks you know everything Dumbledore showed me.'' said Harry ''Hermione, it's not only that, but the fact that we can stop Voldemort and I need your help to do so.''

''Okay, okay. Let me grab my bag.'' I said

I put my stuff into my suitcase and looked towards my bed. _I'll find a way to see you Bella, I'll be with you soon again._

* * *

We apparated in some forest. Dumbledore was waiting for us there

''I'm glad you found your way. I'm glad you joined them, Miss Granger.'' he said. I didn't respond, I just looked him in eye letting him know that I haven't given up on you. I'm still not sure if he knows who you are, but the message is clear.

''I expect you to contact me every once in a while and let me know how is search going.'' said Dumbledore ''Any questions Harry?''

Harry shook his head and with that Dumbledore appareted.

''So what are we looking for?'' I asked

Harry and Ron started to explain everything. I had hoped that this adventure was small one, not the biggest one in my life. I realised I won't be seeing you as soon as I hoped, but I stayed determined to find you and tell you where I am as soon as possible. I knew I couldn't live long without the pain and love you gave me.

* * *

_I dont mind where you come from _  
_ As long as you come to me_

_I dont care, no I wouldn't dare _  
_ To fix the twist in you_  
_ You've shown me eventually what you'll do_  
_ I dont mind_  
_ I dont care_  
_ As long as you're here_

_Sick puppies- All the same  
_

* * *

I hope you liked it :D tell me your thoughts, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

So here is new chapter. Thank you for all your subscribes and reviews.

I apologise for the delay, my mom's condition got worse so I'm spending a lot of time in hospitals. But since it's my birthday I feel little cheerful and I decided to write new chapters of my stories. I hope you will like it.

* * *

_Here she comes, here she comes._  
_ I've been waiting for so long._  
_ Here she comes_  
_ Rose again from the flames_  
_ My little Phoenix_

_Tarja Turunen-My little Pheonix  
_

* * *

We were searching for Horacruxes, we slept in tents and ate what we found in the forest. I tried to think of a way to see you, but Harry and Ron were never keep me out of their sight. I also grew tired of Ron's constant complaining of how I only think about my boyfriend and how's that slowing us down.

''I don't understand! Why I'm not enough?'' yelled Ron. I hated the fact that I have to collect wood with him, but otherwise we would freeze to death. Heat charms we knew only could do so much.

''We've been through this Ron. Why can't you just accept that I won't date you and that I'm not in love with you? You're my friend, like brother not like lover.'' I said for 100th time.

''That's because I've been acting like your friend and not like your lover.''

''Ron, I don't want you to act like my lover. It wouldn't change anything.'' I assure him. I mean it really wouldn't because I'm in love with you. Yes, not a perfect fairytale with handsome prince, but I'm more then happy with my black, killer goddess.

''We'll see about that.'' I heard Ron say and the next thing I knew I had my back pressed against the tree and him pressing against me.

''Let me go!''I screamed ''Harry!''

''Oh, shut up.'' he yelled as I struggled more. I couldn't believe that a man I trusted, I grew up with will rape me. Tears came streaming my face as I tried to kick him and push him away. My attempts failed because his hands were everywhere, his mouth on mine. When he thrust his tongue in my mouth I found my opportunity to escape so I bite his tongue and as he yelled in pain I called:

''Bellllllaaaa!'' I screamed hoping for a miracle

''You bitch!'' he said slapping me across my face ''Who the fuck is Bella?''

''That would be me.'' I heard your voice. I turned my head to my left and saw you standing there in your black, leather corset. Ron was scared to death when he moved away from me, I fell on the ground. He drew his wand but you had him disarmed in a second.

''You worthless, idiotic, moron! Are you mad?'' you asked furious ''She told you not to touch her. I've been putting up with you for too long! Crucio!''

Ron fell down on his knees screaming in agony. This kept on going on for few minutes, but then I yelled ''Bella! Please.'' you stopped torturing him and he just went completely still on the ground, panting heavily. He tried to remain conscious but he failed.

''Are you alright?'' you asked cupping my face and making me look at you

''I'm sorry, '' I started to sob ''I tried to stop him, but he caught me off guard...'' you hugged me tightly and glanced at Ron. I felt your body stiffen and I heard you growl angrily. I looked at Ron, he was unconscious, but his pants were undone and his underpants were visible.

''He didn't.'' I said knowing what was going through your head ''You came in time.''

''I'm glad I did. You're going with me.'' you said sternly

''I can't, Harry...''

''Is already at Malfoy Manor, this idiot is going there too. I'll hide you and that's the end of the story.''

''What? Harry...oh my...I need to help him!'' I said moving away from you

''What for? Look at your life and friends! One was ready to rape you and other was watching him pressure you for weeks! I'll protect you from Dark Lord and I'll protect you from them.'' you said

''Bella, I...'' I started but everything faded to black. The last thing I saw was you trying to catch me.

* * *

3rd person POV

Harry and Ron were in the Black Manor on their knees refusing to talk, Harry's beaten up face was the main reason why Dark Lord wasn't invited yet. They couldn't summon him and then find out that they had wrong one.

''Where is the Mudblood?'' asked Lucius

''She wasn't with them.'' Bellatrix said casually ''Where did you get the information about her running with them in the first place?''

''I was told by Draco.'' Bellatrix looked at her nephew

''I assumed...she disappeared when they did...'' said Draco

''Useless, like his father.'' Bellatrix snorted and before Lucius could say anything she said to Narcissa ''Take them to the basement. The moment the swelling goes down we'll be able to know who he is.''

Narcissa knew where she needed to take them and it was not the basement. She lead them to the bedroom and before they walked in the room, she putted the charms around them. They could see everything around them, but not vice verse.

''Hermione!'' shouted Harry and tried to reach her but he bumped into something

''That would be the wall I created.'' said Narcissa ironically ''Like any other wall, his function is keeping something separated or to help keep someone inside.''

''I thought walls held roofs.'' said Ron

''I guess it depends on the point of view.'' shrugged Narcissa

''What will you do to her?'' asked Harry but Narcissa was silent.

Room was very big, Hermione was laying on the queen size bed. It was dark, but classy room, seeing the bookcase on one side of the room Harry thought that Hermione decorated the room.

''Don't hurt her.'' said Ron

''Like you tried to in the forest?'' questioned Narcissa ''No, she will not be harmed. You are here to be shown.''

''What do you mean by that?'' asked Harry ''Ron would never...''

''Try to rape her?'' Narcissa cut in ''But he did. I guess you do not know who are your friends.''

''You're a liar!'' shouted Harry.

Before Narcissa could reply, Bellatrix walked in room.

''Oh God...'' gasped Harry ''I'm Harry, just don't let your sister hurt her. Please...''

''There is nothing I can do.'' said Narcissa and added ''Look and be quiet.'' she ordered with her wand pointing on him

''Hermione...'' said Bellatrix gently ''Honey...wake up.''

''Bella...go kill someone.'' grumbled Hermione

''Okay.'' Bella shrugged and stood up. Hermione sat up immediately ''I was...oh you didn't go away. Don't do that.''

''You think you can order me around?'' asked Bella

''I'm not ordering you, I'm asking you nicely.'' said Hermione '' Please come to bed.''

''I hate the fact that you have me wrapped me around your finger.'' growled Bella removing her boots and with quick charm replaced her corset and dress with black, tight nightgown

''You love it, besides it goes both ways.'' said Hermione as she felt Bella climb to bed.

''Spots!'' called Bella and house elf appeared

''Yes mistress Bellatrix?''

''Bring Hermione dinner.'' elf disappareted

''I'm not going to eat.'' mumbled Hermione

''Yes you will. You pass out today, besides that Ginger moron tried to rape you.''

''I don't want to talk about that. Please. I can't believe he tried to...'' Hermione's voice trailed off. Bella hugged her and kissed her shoulder nipping there.

''I don't want to see this. But you will, they don't know you're here. Original plan that Bella came up with was different, but I decided to torture you a bit with this. Have fun boys.'' with that she disappareted

''Bella...''moaned Hermione

''Your dinner, miss.'' elf said apparating and surprising Hermione who just crooked ''Thank you.''

Bellatrix laughed at that ''I can't believe you got scared by her. Honey, she's just an elf.''

''Don't laugh. I didn't expect her at all. Besides I have trust problems lately, my so called friend betrayed me in the worst way possible.'' said Hermione, getting up from the bed, revealing her nightgown which was also made to show her body off.

''We all betray people around us. I'm betraying Dark Lord, you're betraying your friends, he...''

''I'm not betraying my friends.'' Hermione cut in

''No?'' asked Bellatrix getting up and sitting at the bedroom bench at the bottom of the bed. ''Why do you think that?''

''I never stopped helping them and I never gave any information to you. I believe in their goal, it's just that I can't live without you.''

''You're sleeping with the enemy.'' shrugged Bellatrix and then smiled wickedly ''How does it feel?''

''Well, to tell you the truth...'' said Hermione as she popped strawberry in her mouth ''She could be better. I start to think she lost her initial touch.'' she grinned

''Maybe I need to remind you what means to be with me. I agree I'm getting too tender with you.'' said Bellatrix getting up and pulling Hermione against herself

''I think you do.'' moaned Hermione as Bella's teeth found her neck

''What the hell is she doing?'' asked angry Ron trying to find a way out of enchanted circle

''Are you sure?'' asked Bellatrix one last time, making sure it wasn't too soon after all that had happened in the forest

''For the love of God, Bella, I promise I'm fine. Just take me already.'' Hermione said impatiently and in a second she was slammed against the table, her lips attacked by Bellatrix, she moaned at the roughness of Bellatrix' lips and touches.

Bellatrix tugged down Hermione's nightgown showing the glorious body underneath it. Hermione did the same to Bellatrix, showing her perfect pale tan, along with few scars, perfect breasts, slim and firm stomach. Hermione crashed Bella's body against her own. The touch became rushed, the feeling of pain and pleasure intertwined once again until that final scream of pleasure.

''You okay?'' asked Bellatrix

''Hmmm..'' Hermione murmured against the skin of Bella's skin

''She's sick! That woman has her under Imperio, there is no way she would be like this!'' yelled Ron after seeing Hermione having sex with Bellatrix

''Bella,'' said Hermione as she kissed Bella's shoulder ''I need you to do something.''

''What would that be?''

''I want you to make love with me, but like you did in my parent's study room.''

''Don't you think you're little too sensitive for that at the moment?'' asked Bella as she traced scratches her nails left on Hermione's skin

''No, I don't wish you to be rough this time. I just want to know to who I belong.'' Bellatrix kissed her again and Hermione locked her legs around Bella's waist. Bella carried her to the bed where she gently placed her down. She lied on top of Hermione, pulling thin sheet over them. She murmured some sort of spell and kissed Hermione passionately.

''I told you! She's under some sort of spell.''

''I don't think it's a spell for controlling, Ron.'' said Harry

''Oh please, what else would be? Now I finally understand why she refused to date with me!'' said Ron looking at Harry and for a second forgetting about Bellatrix and Hermione. However the next moment he heard Hermione's loud moan

''Yesss, Bellaaaa''

''What the hell?''

''Like I said- that spell wasn't made for controlling her. It was made for...entertainment.'' said Harry

''Fuck Hermione,'' Bella moaned now '' How can you be this tight after all the things we've done?''

''The wonders of women nature.'' smiled Hermione

''She has...'' Ron trailed off ''Let me out of here!'' he punched the enchanted wall

''Please Bella'' moaned Hermione as Bella decided to tease her by slow pace

''Please what, lover?'' asked Bella smiling

''Faster, go faster.''

''Ask nicely.'' smirked Bella

''Bella, please go faster and harder.'' asked Hermione knowing that Bella could torment her until the next day

''Your wish is my command.'' said Bella moving in faster and harder pace

''Yessss'' Hermione gasped at the welcome penetration

Bella had an idea so she stopped and pulled out of Hermione

''No, no. Bella please...''

''I'm not stopping, just turn around and lie down with your legs together.''

Hermione growled at this ''I don't think that...''

''Hermione, you want to come, let me make you.'' Hermione finally complied, lying on her stomach with her legs together, but of course not completely. Bella entered her again, but from this new angle and the fact that there was less room then before, the sensation was at least five times stronger.

''Fuck!'' exclaimed Hermione arching back and gripping the sheets.

''Oh Merlin, yes.'' growled Bella as she started to move faster and deeper

''Yes, Bella fuck, you're so good.'' gasped Hermione as she was nearing her orgasm. ''I'm going to...Fuck! Bella!''

''Yesss'' moaned Bella as she felt Hermione's walls clench around her. With two more thrusts she came inside Hermione.

''That was...'' breathed Bella as she rested on Hermione

''Yes, it was.'' confirmed Hermione

''I see you had fun.'' commented Narcissa dryly as she saw both boys having erections ''Bella has not lost her touch I imagine. Follow me.'' she finished

* * *

So, did you like it? R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Well hello everyone :D You really make me feel better guys, your reviews and subscriptions are awesome

greeneleka - yes I guess it was Xena moment XD

yamiperv and wild artemis - Cissy is a bit different here then it showed on movie but I think that every story needs a teasing character- I chose her ;)

* * *

_The moon and the dreams we shared_  
_ Your trembling paw in my hand_  
_ Dreaming of that northern land_  
_ Touching me with a kiss of a beast_

_ I know my dreams are made of you_  
_ Of you and only for you_  
_ Your ocean pulls me under_  
_ Your voice tears me asunder_  
_ Love me before the last petal falls_

_Nightwish- Beauty and the Beast  
_

* * *

_3rd persons POV_

Harry and Ron were tossed into the dungeon and left to learn how to deal with news.

''That slut! Spreading her legs for a Death Eater! For a woman!'' yelled Ron

Harry just sat in the corner of the small cell, while Ron paced like a mad man.

''Why are you quiet Harry? She's sleeping with an enemy who killed your godfather! The only family you had!''

''Just because she's sleeping with the enemy doesn't mean...'' started Harry

''Doesn't mean what? Are you blind Harry? We just saw Hermione getting fucked by Bellatrix Lestrange! You told yourself that she's not under any spell which means she's willingly letting her...to...'' Ron trailed off

''Letting her fuck her?'' finished Harry ''Maybe she's letting her because she's good.''he added

''What?'' yelled Ron again

''Stop with the yelling Ron! You're getting at my nerves. Also sorry for bursting your bubble but if you hadn't noticed, Hermione enjoyed herself tonight. It seems that she's really having feelings towards Bellatrix.''

''Sick feelings! They are both women! On opposite sides of the war!''

''On contrary Ginger'' said a voice, both boys turned to see Bellatrix standing in front of their cell ''We're not on any side. She believes in your cause, I don't believe in anything. I'm done helping Dark Lord, but I'm also not helping you. The only one who I'll help will be Hermione.''

''Why are you doing this? Not helping Voldemort?'' Harry questioned

''She asked me to.'' simply said Bellatrix

''What did you asked in return?''

''Future.''

''What does that even mean?'' asked Ron angrily

''It means that I asked her to leave after the war with me. We'll have to be on the run forever, but at least we'll be together.''

''That won't happened!'' mocked Ron ''Even if Aurors don't find you, Hermione will want to finish school and then you'll be busted! Every school in Magical word do a background search on its students.''

''Don't worry about that Ginger.'' Bellatrix spat

''You'll make her miserable because you'll be the reason she'll have to run!''

''I'll gladly run forever if it means I'll run with her.'' said the voice behind Bellatrix. Hermione walked up to the cell ''Harry, I...''

''It's okay Hermione. You don't have to explain.'' Harry cut her off

''Yes she does! She needs...'' Ron was hit with a spell and he fell on the floor

''Bella!'' Hermione yelled

''What?'' she asked innocently ''It's just a stunning spell, moron will be up soon. Too soon if you ask me.'' she added

''You sure?'' asked Harry

''Positive.'' she smiled ''Trust me.''

''Bella if this will have some sort of permenate effect, you'll be sleeping on the couch!''

''What? Why?'' whined Bellatrix ''Oh, alright. You kill my mood sometimes, you know that?'' Bellatrix waved her wand at Ron

''There, no effects at all! Happy?''she asked and then added ''Like a little rash would kill him.''

''Yes, I'm happy now.'' Hermione smiled and ignored the comment about rash. Harry watched with amusement his best friend and Bellatrix bickering. He couldn't believe that Hermione was really in love with her, but he could see that it was truly honest kind of love. On both parties, which made him remember Dumbledores words on forgiving and dark times. He never thought he would be able to forgive Bellatrix for killing Sirius, but he was having second thoughts about it.

''Hermione, what will happen now?'' he asked

''We have a plan. You'll give this potion to Ron, we can't alter his memory because other, more powerful wizards will sense that. This potion will make Ron forget on this situation for some time and it's not really traceable.'' Hermione finished

''Okay. I get it.'' he nodded his head

''Now, we get you out of here.'' Bellatrix stated and opened the cell

After following Bella through the tunnel, they found themselves in the woods near Malfoy manor.

''I'll see you soon, alright?'' Bellatrix kissed Hermione

''Please stay safe.'' Hermione said

''You know I will.'' she winked ''Bye Harry, keep her safe.'' and she appareted

''Hermione, what will happen when the potion wears off?'' asked Harry while they were sitting around the fire

''He will know and he will tell it to others.'' she answered

''Well I'll...'' he started

''No you won't.'' Hermione cut him off and added ''You won't defend me or Bella. You'll do your job and end up as a hero.''

''But that isn't right.'' protested Harry

''Just for once in your life Harry, don't do the right thing. Just this once look the other way and forget about us. If you support us they'll stop trusting you and we'll be either gone or dead so we'll have no benefit out of your sacrifice.''

''Hermione, what I'll do without you? You're my best friend in this whole word.'' he said

''You'll keep on living and you'll receive a few messages a year or post cards from us. You'll get away from Ron and Ginny if you wish to and make new friends. You'll have a job and popularity, money and friends. You'll have everything.'' Hermione offered

''Probably Ron will have it too. But you'll be on the run, without the money and with your reputation damaged.'' he retored

''Black family is all but poor. Besides, I like to travel and maybe I persuade Bella to move in the Muggle world.''

''Bellatrix Lestrange in Muggle world? Good luck with that.'' he laughed and received a punch on the shoulder

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron found their way to the Cottage. Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Minerva, Albus and William were already waiting for them.

''Thank God you're back.'' exclaimed Molly hugging Ron

''Are you alright?'' asked Albus

''We're fine.'' said Harry

''What happened?'' Minerva asked

''We were kidnapped by Malfoy and Bellatrix.'' said Ron

''What?'' six voices yelled

''We are fine now, nothing happened. We managed to run.'' Hermione offered

''Dear Merlin.'' said Molly ''C'mon, let's get you something to eat.'' dragging them into the kitchen

Later on, when everybody except Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore went to bed, the investigation began.

''What happened in Malfoy manor?'' asked Dumbledore ''And don't tell me you managed to escape because they would never do such a mistake, not even Lucius.''

''We...'' started Harry

''Had luck on our side.'' Hermione finished ''Few angry Death Eaters who were arguing, along with completely useless Lucius were keys to our escape.''

''Yes.'' confirmed Harry

''Mr. Weasly doesn't seem to remember anything.'' stated Dumbledore

''That is the truth.'' confirmed Hermione ''I'm afraid that Ron hit his head while we were taking the advantage of the situations.''

''You seemed awfully clean for someone who just finished fighting in the battle.'' Dumbledore said

''Our clothes were torn so we stitched it back with magic. There was no reason for upsetting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley more then they had to be.'' answered Harry

''That makes sense.'' nodded Dumbledore not believing them

''Well, if that's all I'll be going to bed.'' Harry said

''That's all. Goodnight Harry.'' responded Dumbledore and Harry went upstairs

''It's rather late...'' started Hermione

''I warned you Hermione.'' sighed Dumbledore ''You didn't listen to me.''

''What are you talking about?'' Hermione asked

''It's your heart my dear, it belongs to someone.'' he said ''You are in terrible position for your heart belongs to the Dark and your mind belongs to the Light.''

''You're wrong sir.'' she denied

''No, I'm not. I've know for quite some time that you're in love with some Death Eater, but I've hoped you'd get over it.'' he shook his head ''Now I know I was wrong. You still love them and I'm not sure who that is, but it is someone who was in the Malfoy manor today because that person helped you escape.''

''What will you do now?'' asked Hermione defeated

''Who you love is not my concern, as long as it doesn't interfere with our cause.'' said Dumbledore simply ''I do hope you know what you'll have to sacrifice for them.''

''Sir, you know more about magic then anyone I ever met.'' Hermione started ''When a person dies, where does it go? Her soul, I mean.''

''In afterlife. It's to be reunited with the souls of the people who were most important to it during the life.'' he said

''So, we're happy in afterlife? We don't go there to suffer for our sins?'' Hermione questioned

''No Hermione. We receive the peace there, our inner demons disappear. You see for all the bad persons, who enjoyed doing bad deeds is a punishment.''

''I understand sir.'' she smiled

''But, Miss Granger, don't think about death just yet. Think about life we still have.'' Dumbledore said and then stood up and wished her goodnight.

* * *

_Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you_

_Nightwish- Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

I hoped you liked the chapter, so please press the button and tell me what you think :D


	8. note

This is not update, I'm afraid. My mom passed away at the end of the last week and I have a lot of things on my mind. Update will be next week because I tend to runaway from the real world into world of my imagination and I have no doubt I'll be writing soon. I hope you understand and that you'll be patient to wait little longer.

The moment I finish chapters, I'll delete this chapter and replace it with new update.


	9. Chapter 8

First of all, thank you for all your kind words of support.

I hope you will like new chapter of my story. :)

* * *

_I used the deadwood to make the fire rise_  
_ The blood of innocence burning in the skies_  
_ I filled my cup with the rising of the sea_  
_ And poured it out in an ocean of debris_

_Linkin Park-Burning in the Skies_

* * *

Time is going by very slowly in my eyes. Three days have past since we've escaped the Manor. For three days I wasn't able to see your eyes or hear your voice, feel your arms around me or your lips on mine.

''Hermione, I want to talk to you.'' my musing is interrupted by a ginger boy behind me

''What is it, Ronald?'' I ask him. I barely look at him these days which is not a surprise really, after all he did betrayed me in the worst way possible

''I want to apologise for what happened in the woods few days ago.'' he says

''Ronald, I do not wish to talk to you. I'm offering few words a days so others wouldn't be suspicious, but let me make perfectly clear, I do not intend to have any contact with you after this is over.''

''Hermione, I am really sorry.'' he says and leaves me alone at the back porch

_''Hermione...''_ I hear your voice in my mind and I smile. You're here. Now everything will be alright again. I move towards the rather big tree and find you behind it

''Bella, it's dangerous for you to be here.'' I said

''That is not a greeting I wanted.'' you say, pulling me against your body and kissing me roughly

''Bella...'' I try to stop you from pinning me against a tree but I fail miserably as I let you continue

The kissing, rushed touches continue for few minutes when a yell pierce our ears

''Hermione!'' I can hear Ginny's voice ''Where are you?''

I end our kiss and try to even my breathing.

''I should just curse her, maybe she'll get the point.'' you say and I chuckle, I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it

''Let's go.'' you say ''There is a warm bed with our names on it.''

''They'll get worried.'' I say trying to do the right thing but failing miserably because there is no place on Earth I'd rather be then with you

''Harry! Ron! Hermione is missing!'' I hear Ginny yelling

''Hmm...I guess they are already getting worried.'' you grin ''So shall we?''

''Yes, we shall.'' I smile and embrace you so you can apparate us

* * *

3rd person POV

''Harry! Ron! She's missing!'' yelled Ginny as she entered the house ''Hermione is missing!''

''What?''exclaimed four grownups and one teenager

''She was sitting at the porch half an hour ago.'' said Ron

''I know that Ronald, but she isn't there anymore! I called her, but there wasn't anyone.'' Ginny said

Dumbledore and Harry were calm, knowing where Hermione is- well, Harry knew little better then Dumbledore.

''I'm sure there isn't a reason for worrying too much.'' exclaimed Dumbledore

''Albuse!'' Minerva said shocked ''Girl is missing, it's a middle of a war! How on Earth is that nothing to worry about?''

''She'll get back when she'll be ready.'' said Harry ''I believe she'll come back tonight or tomorrow morning.''

''You're too calm for this situation.'' said Molly upset ''What do you know and we don't?''

''Harry, what the hell?'' asked Ron

''She'll come back. She is entitled to her own life and as long as she isn't doing anything to harm us, there isn't a reason to stop her.'' Harry replied

''But where is she going?'' asked Arthur

''Is this about her boyfriend?''Ginny exclaimed

''She has a boyfriend?'' Molly asked surprised ''But I thought her and Ron...''

''Her and Ron will never happen.'' Harry cut her off ''And it's for the better.''

''What?'' Ginny asked ''One thing is to support her while she's sneaking out and whoring around, but to say that person is better then Ron?'' she finished furious ''I'm not talking to you!''

''Alright. You don't need to, at least I'll be in peace.'' Harry said

''Ginny!'' exclaimed Molly not wanting to see her daughter breaking up with Golden boy.

Harry went outside while Ginny locked herself in her room.

''I can't believe this!'' Minerva said ''We have bigger problems then teenagers love triangles! We are in war for the love of Merlin! There is a meeting tonight and all members of the Order will be here, so let's try and spare them this drama.''

* * *

''What are you thinking of?'' asked Bellatrix as she looked at Hermione who was lying next to her

''I'm thinking how the potion will wear off and how Voldemort will find out along with the Order. How we'll have to run and how we'll never be able to have kids because they would be targets.''

''That really is a wide spectre of thoughts you have there.''sighed Bellatrix ''You knew it would be like this. I've told you what will happen and you said you were ready for it; are you?'' asked Bellatrix looking in young woman's eyes.

''Bella, I am ready for it. I'm just concerned how we'll make it out of this alive.'' Hermione caressed Bellatrix' cheek ''After that, everything is easy, because I'll follow you to the end of the Earth if I need to.''

''We'll find a way, we could always strike a deal with the Order.'' suggested Bellatrix

''No! We'll be judged and prosecuted or they'll call us insane and lock us up in St. Mungos .'' Hermione replied

''The Order is our only chance if we wish to stay off the run. Are you sure you don't want to try? There are your side, after all.''

''I'm sure. If you haven't noticed, I have only one side now. You.'' Hermione said as she pressed herself against Bellatrix

''Well then,'' Bellatrix moaned as she turned around and lied on top of Hermione kissing her neck ''We better make sure Dark Lord looses this war. Because if I know one thing for sure, is that Order will be easier to deceive.''

* * *

Hermione apparated in front of a cottage 45 minutes before the beginning of a meeting. Both her and Bellatrix had concluded that she needed to be on that meeting. As she walked in the cottage she was met with four grownups who started immediately

''Hermione, are you alright?'' Minerva hugged her

''Where were you? We were so worried!'' said Molly

''I'm fine. I just had to take care of something. I'm sorry I had you worried.'' Hermione said ''I should have told you I'm coming back for the meeting.''

''Yes, you should have.'' said Minerva

''Don't you know that it's dangerous for you to wonder around?'' Molly asked ''What if somebody kidnapped you and took you to Malfoys or even worse Bellatrix Lestrange?''

''Don't worry '' Hermione replied coldly ''I was much safer where I was then I will ever be here.''

''And where was that?'' asked Molly trying to read her mind subtly

''It doesn't matter.'' Hermione replied successfully closing her mind

''Let's move this in the living room, almost all the members are here already.''

* * *

After all members gathered in the living room, Dumbledore explained what happened, why the Ministry was looking for them all and what are we looking for. Members were not pleased that this was hidden from them for almost a month but they, as always, listened to Dumbledore

''How many Horcruxes are left?'' asked Moody

''Three are destroyed and five are still somewhere.'' said Dumbledore ''Snape is trying to find out where are the others, as are Harry, Hermione and Ron. They will be found and destroyed.''

''Are you sure we should leave something this important only in their hands?'' asked Kingsley

''We all have our roles.'' Dumbledore replied ''It wouldn't be smart to take care of other peoples missions. We can function because we're a team in which we all have our part. Is that clear enough?''

''Yes sir, it is.'' replied Kingsley

''You still didn't tell us what happened in Malfoy manor.'' said Tonks looking at the Trio

''I don't remember.'' shrugged Ron ''I got a hit in the head.''

''There are potions to cure that, boy.'' Moody said

''I don't see why anyone would want to remember the beating.'' Harry replied

''What happened?'' Tonks asked again

''It doesn't matter. We know where the house is, but we also know that there is no way we can get inside.'' said Hermione

''You escaped, there must be a way.'' Kingsley said

''True, but since they were trying to kill us casting various spells at us while we were escaping, we can presume they protected that entrance as well.'' Hermione said

''I remember a cell'' said Ron out of blue ''Somebody coming towards us, but I don't know who it is.''

''So you do remember something.'' said William

''I don't know. This is all I can remember, but the more I think about it and the more you're talking about it, the more I remember.'' Ron said

''He can't remember yet Harry. Potion will wear off in time, but the more he's stimulated to remember the sooner potion will stop working.'' whispered Hermione

''Can we stop talking about this?'' Harry said ''If there was useful information we would tell you about it. Stop making us remember what happened there.''

''I'm sorry, you don't want to relive that again.''Tonks apologised, but Dumbledore only eyed them as that was a conformation of Harry's knowledge about Hermione's affair with Death Eater

* * *

_Sanest choice in this insane world:_  
_ Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers_

_Nightwish-Beauty of the best_

* * *

Tell me what you think about this chapter. Was it good or was it bad? :)


	10. Chapter 9

Here we go with new chapter, I hope you'll like it :D

* * *

_If I go crazy then will you still _  
_ Call me Superman _  
_ If I'm alive and well, will you be _  
_ There holding my hand _  
_ I'll keep you by my side with _  
_ My superhuman might _

_3 Doors Down_

* * *

''Minerva?'' said Dumbledore

''Yes, Albus?'' asked Minerva looking up from some files she was reading

''I must warn you that there is a person in Order who might be a threat for our mission.'' Dumbledore sighed

''What are you talking about?'' shocked Minerva asked

''One of us is having affair with a Death Eater.''

''That's a treason! Who is it? We have to eliminate that person this instant.''

''I doubt that the person I speak of would ever do anything to harm Order directly.'' said Dumbledore

''You're putting us all in risk! Who are you talking about, Albus?'' asked Minerva very upset

''Does it matter?'' Dumbledore asked ''What I need to know is whether this involves more then one person.''

''Albus, are you telling me we have more then one traitor?''

''No Minerva, I'm telling you we have a person who's having affair with a Death Eater and another person who knows about it.'' said Dumbledore calmly

''Albus, either you do something about it or I'm telling others!''

''You'll spread fear and panic in the order without good reason. Let me handle this.'' said Dumbledore

''Albus, you told me this because you knew what my reaction would be. The only reason you told me this information is excuse!''

''I assure you...'' started Dumbledore

''Cut the crap!''Minerva interrupted and added ''You needed excuse to do something! You want to believe this people so much, but there is still a seed of doubt in you. Telling me would give you a proper excuse and it did- you'll sanction them so I wouldn't tell the others. My threat is covering your cowardliness!''finished flushed Minerva

''I guess you're right.'' Dumbledore admitted sighing

''Albus, this is not the time for giving up! Do what you must!''

* * *

''It's matter of day.'' sighed Hermione as she and Harry were sitting on back porch

''You don't know that.'' Harry replied sadly

''He's thinking about it constantly and if he won't be able to remember I'm certain he'll ask Moody for that potion.''

''What will I do with you gone?'' Harry questioned

''You'll fight and find Horcruxes. Defeat Dark Lord and live happily ever after.'' said Hermione

''While you'll be hiding in some dump afraid of what next day brings.'' he replied darkly

''We talked about this.'' sighed Hermione ''We'll see each other every once in a while Harry. We'll end up on some muggle cruise together by accident or something...''

_''Hermione, come quick! Bring Harry with you!''_ voice entered her mind

''Bellatrix is calling us.'' said Hermione ''She needs something.''

''She's calling me?'' Harry asked suspicious

''Yes, she told me to bring you.''

''Where?'' asked Harry

''Let's go behind that tree, she apparated there the last time.'' said Hermione hurrying towards the tree, Harry behind her with wand in his hand

''Bella!'' exclaimed Hermione seeing Bellatrix leaning against the tree waiting for them

Bellatrix smiled wickedly as she hugged and kissed Hermione passionately. Harry coughed slightly reminding two beautiful women in front of him that he is still there

''Sorry Harry'' apologised blushing Hermione

''It's okay, it's your thing and all...'' he said quietly and added louder ''What happened?''

''I have a information for you, Harry. You're looking for Horcruxes and I know where Helga Hufflepuff's cup is.''

''Where?'' asked both Harry and Hermione

''In my vault at Gringotts bank.'' Bellatrix smiled

''Can you get it?'' Harry asked

''No, if I do Voldemort will find out immediately and I'll be dead. You'll have to find a way to do so yourself.''

''I'm sure we can figure something out.'' muttered Hermione sighing

''What's wrong?'' asked Bellatrix

''Nothing.'' Hermione replied too quickly

''Tell me what is wrong Hermione! This instant!'' said Bellatrix in raised voice

''It's nothing we can't handle.'' said Hermione angrily

''Did he tried to do something again?'' Bellatrix' eyes full of anger and rage ''I'll kill him!''

''He didn't do anything to hurt me Bella!'' said Hermione grabbing Bellatrix' arm

''Then what is it?''asked Bellatrix. Seeing how Hermione refused to answer, she got worried and asked her again, this time her voice was filled with worry and gentleness ''Hermione, something is wrong. Please tell me what it is.''

''They'll find out sooner then we hoped. We have to change our tactic or we don't stand a chance.'' said Hermione

''We will, we'll find a way to get away from here.'' said Bellatrix hugging Hermione

It was evident to Harry that Bellatrix was deeply worried. He felt again that guilt bubbling inside him as if he was the main reason for all of this.

''Hermione! Harry!'' called Molly

''Go, I'll come back tonight. I'll let you know when I get here.'' whispered Bellatrix, stepped back and disappareted

* * *

Hermione and Harry spent afternoon planing. They wanted Ron to be there too, but he already went to help Dumbledore with something. Hermione's instincts told her what was happening, even though she hoped that Dumbledore isn't extracting information from Ron's brain. She already owled Bellatrix to bring what was needed to get her and Harry in Gringott's vault.

''You okay?'' Harry asked as they cleaned the table

''After tomorrow, I'll be on the run. This is the last thing I'll do for the Order, sure I'll help in any way I can Harry.'' she assured him ''But, I won't be able to help you directly anymore.''

''Why are you so sure about this? Maybe Dumbledore is just trying something, you and I both know that he does a lot of things we aren't informed about.'' offered Harry

''He knows Harry, I am a threat for the Order- therefore he'll eliminate the threat. Simple as that.''

''Hermione...'' started Harry

''Harry stop hoping. Please, let's just enjoy out last day as friends.'' Hermione interrupted

''You'll always be my best friend.''

''Yes, but after tomorrow I'll be enemy for the world-you included. Which means you have to be quiet.''

''Then, I suggest we move this to back porch- I want to spent our last hours talking to my best friend.'' said Harry

After they finished cleaning up, they went outside and remembered all adventures and stupid things they've done together.

''I have a question for you though- how did you and Bellatrix hook up?'' asked Harry

''I knew you'll ask at some point.'' smiled Hermione ''It's complicated Harry. I always knew I was gay and with all the pressure Ron, Ginny and you put on me, I often found myself wandering the halls of Hogwarts or shore of Black lake. One night she found me on the shore, but to my surprise she hadn't done anything to hurt me, she actually suggested something else.'' sighed Hermione ''Harry, we all love on our own way and she knows how to love me. My line between passion, pleasure and pain is blurred as well as hers. We fit together because we're addicted to each other- to hurt and to love one another at the same time.''

''She protects you. You two are in some kind of destructive relationship, but in her mind no one else is allowed to hurt you. But her, is that it?'' asked Harry

''Yes that's it and it goes both ways.'' confirmed Hermione

''I can't say I understand, but if it makes you whole- they I'm okay with it.'' Harry said and added ''I'm sorry for being a moron and forcing you to get together with Ron.''

''It's okay Harry, stop worrying about it.''

''Hermione'' started Harry, swallowed hard and asked ''From what you just said- can I conclude that you would refuse to live without her?''

''Yes Harry.'' confirmed Hermione knowing where this is going.

''You would follow her in death?''

''In a heartbeat.''

* * *

Please R&R! Make my day :)


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for reviews :* They are the reason I'm still writing :)

* * *

_Taste me, drink my soul_  
_Show me all the things_  
_That I shouldn't know_  
_And there's a blue moon on the rise_

* * *

''Are you sure about this plan?'' asked Ron after finally arriving

''Yes Ron, we are sure.'' snapped Hermione ''Where were you anyway?''

''Dumbledore took me and interrogated me about the kidnapping. I couldn't remember much.'' shrugged Ron ''He said he'll take care of it.''

Hermione gave 'told you so' look to Harry

''Okay, Ron you understand the plan?'' Harry asked, at Ron's nod he said ''Well then, I believe it's time to go!''

* * *

Hermione took Polyjuice potion and transformed into Bellatrix, Harry into Lucius and Ron into Dolohov. They marched into Gringotts bank and straight to the reception demanding access to Bellatrix' vault.

''Would you please show me your wand, Mrs. Lestrange?'' asked goblin at the reception. Ron felt panic creeping up his throat

''Hurry up with it, you scum.'' said Hermione as she gave her wand

''For final check, please use your wand Mrs. Lestrange.'' said goblin giving Hermione Bellatrx' wand back

It was now, Harry's and Hermione's turn to feel panic.

_''They will want you to use the wand. That's the only way you're getting into my vault.'' said Bellatrix as she gave Hermione her wand_

_''Only an owner can use the wand properly. This will never work!'' exclaimed frustrated Hermione_

_''That's not entirely true. You're powerful witch and you can do this right- you just need to take control in your hands. Take my wand, feel the power it gives you, let it consume you. It will be weird in first moment because you're already used to your own wand, but let it be.'' said Bellatrix stepping behind Hermione and putting her wand into Hermione's hand _

_''Feel it'' silent command_ _while she squeezed Hermiones fist around the wand ''Let it be, my love.'' she released her fist and whispered to Hermione's ear ''Try''_

_''Bombarda maxima!'' Hermione exclaimed and tree few feets away exploded _

_''See, you can do it. Just let it consume you.'' smiled Bellatrix kissing her exposed neck_

Hermione convinced herself that she was able to this right so she took the wand and asked with wicked smile

''On who? You or your buddies?''

''Please Madam Lestrange, we don't want any trouble. You know this is our job.'' goblin bowed

''Stop being so pathetic!'' Hermione yelled ''Grrghh! Bombarda Maxima!''

Half of the reception blew up into tinny shreds, goblins jumped in time to miss their death.

''Happy?'' goblins nodded

''We'll take you to your vault madam.''

* * *

''Wow, Hermione! You really looked like Bellatrix in there.'' said Ron

''I did my job Ronald. Like I said I will.'' Hermione replied coldly walking through the forest in direction of portkey

_''Move away from them, we need to talk.'' _

''Guys, I'll meet you there.'' said Hermione stopping

''Mione, are you okay?'' asked Ron putting his hand on her shoulder

''I'm fine, I just need to take a break.'' Hermione said shrugging his hand off

''We'll stay in case...'' started Ron, but Harry seeing Hermione's look interrupted him

''Ron, c'mon. Let's go, she's big girl. If you don't come back in 15 minutes we'll come back.'' Harry finished dragging Ron away

''Harry we can't just leave...'' Hermione heard Ron's weak protest as they were walking away

''Yes, you are big girl.'' came voice near her

''Where are you?'' questioned Hermione

''Close.'' said the voice ''You really can pull me off, my love.'' Hermione could hear her grinning

''Bellatrix, I don't want to play. We don't have much time!'' said angry Hermione

Before she knew it, her body was painfully slammed into a tree to her right and she was eye to eye with Bellatrix.

''Now, is there really a reason for being rude?'' questioned Bellatrix ''Here I am, congratulating you on your good work and you are pissed at me. Is there any special reason why you are edgy or is it just that time of the month?''

''Fuck you.'' growled Hermione as she tried to free herself

Bellatrix showed Hermione's legs apart with her thigh and pressed it hard against Hermione. Hermione's breath hitched, but she remained silent.

''It felt good, didn't it?'' Bellatrix grinned ''Being bad is something you are good at baby.'' she laughed ''Maybe I should reward you for it.''

''No! Harry and Ron will be back in less then 10 minutes.'' Hermione struggled again

''I can smell you Hermione.'' she pressed harder against Hermione earning a throaty moan ''I can feel your heat. You want this, you want me.'' she whispered against Hermione's skin realising Hermione's arm and cupping her mound through trousers.

''Bella...'' moaned Hermione

''Face it love, you won't last 5, let alone 10 minutes.'' smiled Bellatrix unfastening Hermione's jeans and pushing it down so she could reach Hermione.

''Bella, please. I need to...'' Hermione started but was cut of by Bella's fingers going through her folds.

''You need it? You need me?'' Hermione nodded with sway of her hips

''Well then you shall get it.'' said Bellatrix pushing three fingers in Hermione

''Fuck!'' breathed Hermione throwing her head back giving Bellatrix space to bite painfully on her neck which was awarded with scream

''Hader Bella, please!'' Hermione pleaded and what Hermione wanted, Hermione got. Bellatrix drove her fingers deep inside Hermione and picked up rhythm

''Hermione!'' Harry ran but froze at the spot seeing Bellatrix fucking Hermione against a tree

''Don't stop now!'' Hermione growled in Bella's ear when she felt Bellatrix was to pull out because of Harry ''Just fuck me, he'll go away'' she said and wrapped her legs around Bellatrix granting her permission

Bella grinned at the idea of her lover and continue to screw her only much more harder, as to show Harry why was Hermione with her. Harry knew he should go away, that it was absolutely wrong to stay on that spot and watch his best friend getting fucked. But he couldn't tear his look away, just like he couldn't in Mansion, so he watched as Bellatrix teared Hermione's shirt and bit on her breast as she forcefully and thoroughly took her. Hermione's breaths were shallow and frequent, her moans became louder and were turning into screams, her nails were scratching Bellatrix' back visibly leaving angry red traces

''Yes Bella...oh god...Bella...Belllaaa!'' with final scream Hermione gripped Bellatrix as if trying to fuse their bodies together

Only then did Harry turned and ran away, not wanting Ron to witness this in case he went to look after them.

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione arrived at the cabin with Helga Hufflepuff's cup in their backpack. When they entered the cabin Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm causing him to pause

''You perp! Why didn't you walk away?'' asked angry Hermione

''I'm sorry'' said blushing Harry ''I couldn't, I tried'' he defended himself ''But I really couldn't.''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''You're awful.'' and walked away in direction of living room. Dumbledore, Minerva, Molly, Ginny and Arthur sat in living room, Ron standing opposite to them and now Harry and Hermione also joined them.

''What's going on?'' asked confused Harry

''We're here to see what really happened that night at the Manor.'' Minerva said ''We think Ron's memories are crucial for our victory.''

''Aren't our memories enough for you?'' asked Hermione

''No, you do not like sharing informations'' started Arthur'' and we can benefit with every information there is. Even if you think it's not important, it could be very big news for us.''

''Drink this, point your wand at the wall there and read this spell.'' said Minerva as she gave Ron potion and made him sit in armchair facing blank wall. Ron drank up, pointed at the wall and read the spell. He dropped his wand and grabbed the arms of armchair and memory appeared at the wall.

Hermione already knew what the memory will show, but at the vision of her and Bellatrix in bed even left her frozen. She knew why Harry didn't look away, loud moans, scratching, leaving marks on porcelain skin and erotic movement of their bodies lost in delirium of sexual high. Minerva, Molly and Arthur were gasping, Ginny looked like the train hit her, Ron was in shock as they looked at the wall. Dumbledore was the only one who looked towards Hermione with sorrow in his eyes. Memory finished with Bellatrix' spell hitting Ron.

''How could you do this to us?'' screamed Ron jumping out of his chair ''I love you! And you went off to fuck female Death Eater!''

Hermione gripped her already drawn wand and shot back ''You tried to rape me in the forest you scumbag! Who I fuck or who I love is not your business!''

''Not my business?''

''You love her?'' asked shocked Minerva

Hermione looked at Minerva ''I'm sorry professor, I truly am. I never gave her any information about the Order or Harry. I just can't live without her.''

''You don't love her!'' screamed Ron. Hermione ran out of the cabin, everybody after her.

''Crucio!''Ron yelled but Hermione put shield around her.

''Ron!'' screamed Molly

Hermione was now standing further from cabin faced with Ron and everybody behind him, their wands drawn and pointing at each other.

''Let's go back in the house and resolve this in peaceful manner.'' suggested Minerva

''NO!'' Ron shot back ''She's mine! Or no ones!''

Loud crack filled the air and Bellatrix apparated behind Hermione.

''I've told you once before boy, do not touch what is mine.'' growled Bellatrix pointing her wand at him

''Bellatrix, we are leaving. Let him be.'' warned Hermione which caused to lower her wand little

''Bellatrix'' greeted Dumbledore

''Albus'' she nodded

''What are you doing to my student?'' Minerva asked

''I do not ask you what you do with you women, Minerva.'' Bellatrix said, Minerva flinched

''Look, we do not wish to fight.'' said Hermione ''We are leaving as it is.''

''Forever on the run?'' asked Dumbledore ''I don't think you can do that, it doesn't fit you. Both of you are too loyal to give up.''

''We are not giving up.'' said Bellatrix ''But this time it's us we don't give up on.''

Ron dropped his wand in fury and jumped towards Hermione, only to have Bellatrix wave her hand and he flew 10 feet back. Everyone gasped and Molly ran to her son

''Bella!'' Hermione turned to her cupping her cheek as she tried to get Bellatrix look at her and lower now pointed wand

''He wants to hurt you.'' said Bellatrix

''Let's go. Please, we need to get out of here.'' pleaded Hermione. Bellatrix looked into Hermione's eyes, lowered her wand, hugged her and they dissapareted.

* * *

_I'll die for you, my love, my love_  
_I'll lie for you, my love, my love_  
_ (Make me wanna die)_

_I'll steal for you, my love, my love_  
_ (You make me wanna die)_  
_I'll die for you, my love, my love_  
_We'll burn up in the light_

_The Pretty Reckless- You make me wanna die_

* * *

__Please review this chapter and let me know what you think :)


	12. Chapter 11

Wow, I'm still surprised at the amount of reviews, thank you so much :D

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well ;)

* * *

_My lips are pale and vicious._  
_ You're foaming at the mouth._  
_ You've suffered in the darkness._  
_ I'll suck the pain right out._  
_ So come and taste the reason _  
_ I'm nothing like the rest._  
_ I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me._

_Halestorm-Love bites_

* * *

''I can't believe that bitch!'' screamed Ron as they entered the cabin again

''Ronald...''warned Arthur ''Calm down!''

''How can I calm down? She's been fucking Bellatrix Lestrange! I will not calm down!'' Ron continued with his ranting

''Harry, did you know about this?'' asked Ginny and now all eyes were pointed to Harry.

_''Just for once in your life Harry, don't do the right thing. Just this once look the other way and forget about us. If you support us they'll stop trusting you and we'll be either gone or dead so we'll have no benefit out of your sacrifice.'' _Hermione's words echoed in his ear

''No, I had no idea.'' he lied

''What if she told them where we are and what are our plans?'' asked Molly

''I don't think we need to worry about it.'' said Albus calmly ''She said she never told anything to Bellatrix.''

''She had affair with Death Eater while she was in the Order!'' Molly protested ''She can not be trusted!''

''She never denied her relationship with Bellatrix, she confessed it immediately when she was confronted. Not to mention that she always knew where we were and what were our plans- Death Eaters never came at Headquarters of the Order or interrupted our plans. So I can safely presume she never said anything.'' finished Dumbledore

''I told you she wasn't seeing anyone at school'' Ginny said looking at Harry

''Want a medal for that?'' asked Harry

* * *

Hermione and Bellatrix apparated in Bellatrix' house. Bellatrix cupped Hermione's cheek and looked her in the eyes, seeing that young woman in front of her was alright she moved away. Hermione could sense something was wrong, she could feel the change of electricity around Bellatrix, when she looked into her eyes they were almost completely black fulfilled with desire and lust. There was something else there, flood of mixed emotions out of which strongest were anger and love. Hermione knew that there were two scenarios and she wasn't in the mood of letting Bellatrix cool off. She decided to provoke her, no matter how much dangerous it might be- she needed to feel something and she knew Bellatrix would deliver, both pleasure and pain, over and over again.

''What's wrong?'' Hermione asked

''It's nothing, I need to think.'' Bellatrix moved away and got out of the room.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Hermione screamed as she entered the bedroom

''Get out!'' Bellatrix yelled ''Just get out before...''

''Before you what?'' Hermione asked moving to circle Bellatrix who was standing in the middle of the bedroom ''Hurt me?''

''Hermione, I'm serious.'' Bellatrix gave her a warning. Last warning, noticed Hermione

''Are you?'' mocked Hermione ''I think you lost your touch- hesitating to hurt me? To blur my lines between pleasure and pain? What do you think brought me to you in the first place Bellatrix- your kindness and playful character?'' asked Hermione sarcastically

Before she could understand what's going on, strong hand clasped around her neck making it hard for her to breathe. Bellatrix slammed her into dresser next to the bed growling

''Is this what you want?''

''Yes'' Hermione struggled to get the words out

''You made me weak!'' roared Bellatrix ''I could have killed that ginger idiot, but you stopped me! I'm Bellatrix fucking Lestrange- nobody stops me from killing''

''Don't blame your incompetence on me!'' Hermione shot back ''You've killed people when I was around before and it was always your decision!'' she struggled against hands pinning her down

''You knew I would stop!'' yelled Bellatrix ''You have me wrapped around your little finger and you used it!''

''It goes both ways darling, I'm here with Death Eater when I should be where I belong!'' Hermione spat back

''You belong to me!'' said Bellatrix

''It goes both ways darling.'' smiled Hermione

''I know, that is what scares me.'' Bellatrix admitted removing her hand from Hermione's neck. That surprised Hermione, she was sure Bellatrix wouldn't back down that easily

''What's wrong?'' Hermione repeated question

''Stakes have changed.'' whispered Bellatrix

''What are you talking about?'' Hermione asked confused

''Is there anything other, than my sadistic, nature you like about me?'' questioned Bellatrix

''I love you!'' Hermione yelled pushing Bellatrix away in fury ''How can you ask me that? I love you! It's totally fucked up and crazy and it makes no sense but I love you! What should I do to prove it- I left the life I know to run away with you! What else do you need as a proof?''

''One thing, I need only one thing as a proof you me.'' said Bellatrix turning to look Hermione in the eyes

''What is it? Tell me and I'll do it.'' confirmed Hermione walking to Bellatrix

''Give birth to a child you are bearing.''

* * *

''Harry'' said Dumbledore to boy who was sitting behind the cottage

''Yes, sir?''

''I know you knew about Hermione and Bellatrix.'' Harry flinched at that ''I presume Hermione told you to deny it.''

''Yes, she did.'' admitted Harry seeing no point in denying

''She loves you very much, Harry.'' started Dumbledore ''She stayed loyal to you even though she is in love with Bellatrix. She never give her any information about the Order.''

''Are you trying reverse psychology on me? Looking for confirmation of your thoughts?'' asked Harry

''I understand you're hurt Harry...'' started Dumbledore

''That is understatement of the century! My best friend fell in love and now she's being punished for that, even though she never did anything to compromise the Order or any of its members!'' said angry Harry

''Mr. Potter'' he could hear scottish accent behind him ''Please keep it down. I know you're upset...''

''You don't know.'' Harry shot back

''I know how it hurts seeing the woman you love falling in love with somebody else.'' Minerva said

''I don't mind.'' said Harry defeated ''I love her and I want her to be happy, okay? She's my best friend, possibly the love of my life-yes, but I want her happy. You didn't see her in that dungeon, she loves Bellatrix and Bellatrix loves her. She belongs next to Bellatrix and what hurts- is inability to watch her be happy because you suddenly wanted to know the truth.''

''Hermione is smart and loyal, but her involvement with Bellatrix is just too much of a risk.'' Dumbledore said

''That's it, isn't it? The most loyal will be remembered as a traitor, that lie will spread as plague.'' finished Harry and walked to the house again.

* * *

Bellatrix decided to find Hermione who stormed out after she had told her about pregnancy. She found Hermione at back porch, silently looking at the sunset.

''It's strange.'' said Hermione feeling Bellatrix' presence ''I bet whole world believes you live in some cave or dark dungeon with only one candle flickering in the background. I wonder what would they say if they saw all of this? Big house, surrounded with nurtured garden and beautiful view on sunset.''

''They would say it's not my house.'' replied Bellatrix simply

''Why doesn't Voldemort know about this place?'' asked Hermione ''I thought you can't hide anything from him.''

''You're right, nothing goes pass him, except me. He never could enter my mind, that's why he respects me the way he does. I am loyal and never cause any problems, he trusts me in a way- if that's even possible in his case.''

''That's dangerous. From his point of view, I mean. He always showed his paranoid behaviour not trusting nature.''

''Hermione, he thinks I'm at Malfoy manor and I apparate there the moment he calls. You're safe here, nobody will hurt you.'' said Bellatrix sitting next to Hermione

''Why did you do it?''

''What?''

''Got me pregnant? Putting me in this situation without even telling me there is a risk of getting pregnant.''

''Because there weren't any risks first time.'' admitted Bellatrix ''When we were at Manor, after Ginger brat tried to rape you, I just... I wanted make sure you'll come to me in the end.''

''You thought that if I had no choice...'' Hermione knelt in front of Bellatrix, cupping bot of her cheeks ''Listen to me. I love you when you're sadistic and mad with anger and when you're rough with me. But I also love you when you're gentle and careful, when you protect me and when you let me in to see your weak side. It's a package- with bad comes the good too.''

''Does that mean you're keeping it?'' asked Bellatrix hopefully

''Yes, it does.''

* * *

''What are you doing Harry?'' asked Ginny as she walked in his room only to see him packing things

''I'm going to find Horcruxes.''

''We are coming with you.'' Ginny said

''No, you're not.'' said Harry grabbing his bag and walking past Ginny. He went downstairs, Ginny in hot pursuit.

''Harry, stop!'' yelled Ginny and getting the attention of every person in living room

''What is going on?'' asked Minerva

''I'm going to find Horcruxes.'' Harry replied

''I'm going with you.'' said Ron immediately

''No. Nobody goes with me.'' said Harry ''I don't want you there.''

''Harry, what are you talking about?'' asked Ron

''I don't want you there. You tried to rape Hermione, you wanted to hurt her! Did you really think I would forgive you? That I would forget it? I'm better on my own then with people who care only about themselves and their reputation.'' he glared at the Weaslys, except Arthur

''Harry..'' Dumbledore started

''We'll be in touch.'' he said and ran out of cottage

* * *

Well, did you liked it? Press the button and let me know :)


	13. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, please forgive me for awfully long delay. Finals happened and I was over my head. I hope you'll like new chapter ;)

Michi the Mischievous - I think it's very sweet that you read to your wife :)) I'm very glad you like the story and I hope you'll continue to read it

Harrytoad -I'm very glad you like it, btw- you have good taste in music ;))

yamiperv - Harry is in love with Hermione- it'll be better explained in this chapter. Bellatrix got Hermione pregnant because she was afraid that what she had to offer wouldn't be enough to Hermione and that she'll choose Order over her. After Ron tried to rape her, she realised that she never wanted to loose Hermione and did what she was taught to do- make someone do what she want.

* * *

_ She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

_ I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_  
_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_Nirvana- Heart shaped box_

* * *

**One month later**

''What will this potion do again?'' asked Hermione

''It'll make development of child faster.'' said Bellatrix ''I wouldn't ask of you to take it, but we don't know how much time we have before chaos starts. I don't want you to be in the middle of it with baby in you- it would make you easier target.''

''You mean I'll be too fat to hide?'' asked Hermione through her teeth

''No, what I meant that you'll be slower and your movements won't be as effective as they are now. Which will put you in danger and since you would be pregnant not only you but our child as well.'' Bellatrix defended

''And if I take this, pregnancy will be reduced for...''

''When you take it, you mean.'' said Bellatrix ''Instead of 9 months, you'll be pregnant for 3 to 4 months. Depends on your body really'' explained Bellatrix

''How come I never heard of this potion before?'' Hermione glared at Bellatrix

''Because you're not pureblood.'' said annoyed Bellatrix

''Now you have a problem with it?'' yelled Hermione

''What?'' Bellatrix yelled back ''No!''

''They why did you bring it up?''

''Because that's how things run in pureblooded families. Only in them- that's why we only know it.'' Bellatrix said ''Merlin, you drive me up the wall, you know that?''

''Will it hurt the baby?'' asked Hermione

''No, it has no effect on the baby except that it grows faster.''

''Fine, I'll take it.'' said Hermione

''Good, I'll go to Narcissa and take it.''said Bellatrix ''I'll be back in 15 minutes.''

''Okay.'' smiled Hermione ''Bring me back some cherries.''

''Okay.'' smiled Bellatrix ''I'll be back in 25 minutes then.''

''And ice cream.'' added Hermione ''And some milk too.''

''Okay.'' mumbled Bellatrix and turning away said ''I'm not coming back.''

* * *

''Cissy!'' yell was heard through the house. Elf appareted next to Bellatrix

''Mistress is at back porch.'' elf bowed his head

Bellatrix walked out to back porch, Narcissa was sitting in rocking chair reading some magazine.

''Is the potion ready?'' asked Bellatrix

''Yes, it is.'' Narcissa said putting away her magazine

''Hormone control included?'' asked Bellatrix as she slumped down on the bench. Narcissa laughed, for first time in years as she watched her sister back again. Her Bellatrix- funny, playful, protective and sometimes wicked sister, not Voldemorts Bellatrix- coldblooded killer.

''Yes, hormone control included. Is she really that bad?'' asked Narcissa

''I love her, I do.'' said Bellatrix ''But right now, I just want to kill her. Everything I say is wrong on some level I never knew existed. She's twisting my words and looks herself in the mirror saying she's a whale. I mean, c'mon, she's barely showing.'' she huffed

Narcissa laughed out loud ''My big sister is sexually frustrated.''

''Don't see anything funny in this.'' Bellatrix barked

''Well you have to admit, it's rather funny.'' Narcissa tried to control her laugh ''Besides, you wanted that kid. As I remember, you tricked her into pregnancy.''

''I didn't trick her into anything.'' Bellatrix defended ''I merely brought her to the point of no return. That's not a trick, it's...it's... it's tactical decision.''

''Well, don't worry about it; hormone control is inside that potion. She'll be back to normal within days, I wouldn't practise rough sex though- the child is still inside her.'' Narcissa said

''Right now, I'm aiming at sex. Any kind of it'' Narcissa laughed at her

After few minutes of comfortable silence Narcissa spoke: ''Bellatrix, Dark Lord will want some kind of plan tomorrow.''

''I know.'' sighed Bellatrix

''What will you do?''

''Kill. As always.'' simply said Bellatrix. ''I don't want to talk about it. I'll have to think about that tomorrow as it is.''

Narcissa not wanting to see her sister back in her killer mode just nodded

''Cissy?''

''Hmm?''

''Do you, maybe, have some cherries, milk and ice cream?'' asked Bellatrix smiling sheepishly

* * *

''Did you tracked down Harry?'' asked Albus

''Yes, but he ran away when we arrived.'' Moody said

''This is stupid!'' yelled Molly ''We are on his side and he's running away from us!''

''Are we?'' Tonks asked earning glare from everyone in the room ''Are we on his side? We basically made him ran away.''

''Tonks, I don't think this is the time for the discussion.'' Minerva said

''Maybe it is, after all, just because we don't want to talk about this doesn't mean it'll go away.'' Tonks said

''We did what we had to do.'' Moody protested ''Bellatrix is sadistic, cruel murderer. Her _involvement _with Hermione could have endangered us all. We can't risk everything just because the girl can't keep her legs crossed.''

''Enough!'' Minerva yelled at Moody

''Why are you defending her?'' Molly asked

''Because she didn't betrayed our cause. It doesn't matter with who she sleeps, that is not concern. We did what we thought was necessary, but I will not allow anyone talk about her like that.'' finished Minerva

* * *

Harry sat down on rock near creek he had found day earlier. He was so tired from search and from hiding, both from the Order and Death Eaters. He missed Hermione, he missed Hogwarts, hell he would go far as saying he missed his uncle.

He knew that it wasn't good idea to confirm Dumbledore's doubts about his feelings towards Hermione, but he couldn't care less. He was hopelessly in love with her for years and he knew from day one she would never be his. That drove him to Ginny- a girl who was there his entire life, his friends little sister, a part of family who welcomed him as one of their own. He knew that his heart would shatter if Hermione would give in Ron's courting; but when he actually saw Hermione having sex, with no one else but a Death Eater, and when he saw her truly happy his heart was content. He couldn't explain it, hell a part of him didn't even want to be happy because of it but he was happy for her, it made him happy as well.

He knew that he promised her not to stand on her side, but he couldn't stop himself. He could play on insanity later, but what was his biggest problem in the moment were-the Horecruxes.

A voice snapped him from his thoughts ''Harry?''

* * *

**Two weeks later**

It was middle of the night when Hermione entered forest. She quickly found a place of meeting, even though her breath hitched because of extra weight in her tummy.

''Thank you for coming Hermione.'' said Minerva greeting her

''You said it was very important.'' Hermione said slowly removing her cloak showing herself

''Dear Merlin!'' said Minerva with wide eyes ''Hermione, you're...''

''Pregnant?'' asked Hermione ''I know. Trust me, I know.'' she finished with small smile

''I don't understand, how is that possible? I mean, you are with Bellatrix, who is very much a woman...'' Minerva tried to pull pieces together

''Well, I'm sure you used sex spells professor with your women.'' said Hermione simply

''Well, of course. Different women...''she stopped realising that she confirmed Hermione's suspicion of her being gay ''I've never come across spells that allows women to get pregnant with other women.''

''I'm sure you've come across spells that allows women to get extra...''Hermione searched for a word ''...body part.''

Minerva blushed cursing herself mentally for getting into sex talk with one of her best students.

''Judging by that blush, I'll assume it's affirmative answer. Well, that would be the same spell only slightly altered. It's common in pureblooded families, but commonly unknown. '' Hermione explained

''Hermione'' Minerva said trying to collect herself and stop mental images ''I know it's not place to say something, but why would you get pregnant now out of all times? And how on earth, do you look like you're in sixth month of pregnancy?''

''I didn't plan to stay pregnant, I thought that it was normal spell.'' Hermione said honestly

''She did it on purpose.'' Minerva said as realisation hit her

''Yes, she did. But I understand why she did it and...''

''That's not love Hermione!'' Minerva cut her of ''If she's making you do anything you don't want to...''

It was Hermione's turn to cut Minerva off ''She doesn't make me do anything professor. I understand why she did it.''

''Hermione, I beg of you to come back. You have a chance of better life, a life you deserve.'' pleaded Minerva

''Love is not universal professor, who are you to say that our kind is inferior?'' asked Hermione then continued ''I'm not coming back, my life is with her and our child. I know who she is, that is not forgotten, but what I see is what she can become.''

''Alright'' Minerva nodded knowing that she won't get anywhere with this subject ''Hermione, Harry ran away...''

* * *

So did you like it? Please tell me what you think :) I also have to warn you that I won't be updating for two and half week since I'm going to Tibet :))


	14. Chapter 13

I am really, really, really sorry for not uploading for so long.

* * *

_"I have loved to the point of madness;  
That which is called madness,  
That which to me,  
Is the only sensible way to love."_  
F. Sagan

* * *

**2 months later**

''Harry, are you sure about this?'' asked Luna

Harry looked at blonde who tracked him down almost two months ago and was currently looking at him questionably.

''You were there with me and you know what happened before. What do you think we should do?'' asked Harry sitting next to her

''I think we should find Hermione, discuss it with her and then decide what to do.''

''We don't know where she is Luna. I have no idea where to search.'' slumped Harry

''Well we can't try to communicate by owls. How about patronus?''questioned Luna ''We should get prepared to run just in case something goes wrong before we send it.''

''I agree, after all we are hiding from both Death Eaters and the Order.''

* * *

Bellatrix was looking at Hermione and their daughter who were asleep on their bed. The rest of Hermione's pregnancy was much more pleasant to bear, for them both, but deep inside Bellatrix was one piece of doubt that made her think about what she has done. She moved away from the door and entered in bathroom at the end of the hall. She needed to clean herself up knowing how Hermione criticised her whenever she entered the house covered in blood. She claimed that it wasn't good for the baby and knowing how she herself witnessed her father coming home covered in blood she couldn't agree more with Hermione.

She cleaned herself up with magic but still splashed some water over her face and looked up in the mirror. Beads of water rolling down her tired face revealed her weakness. Killing was not enough anymore, it wasn't pleasure it was pain, memories of past came back hunting her, she relived them every night in her dreams. Hermione asked her already what is troubling her, but she never replied. She remembered Narcissa's words:

_''Do you truly believe you changed?'' asked angry Narcissa_

_Even though she knew her sister's words were meant to hurt her and were said out of desperation Bellatrix answered: ''Yes, I want new life.''  
_

_''You are murderer. No matter how much you want to run from it, you are brilliant killer, you made it into some sort of mad art.''  
_

_''I can change.'' Bellatrix greethed through her teeth  
_

_''Don't you think it's little late for that?'' asked Narcissa ''It's in you, that thrill that is running through your veins every time you kill, every time you feel your victims last breath.'' even though Narcissa's goal was to remind her sister on high of murder, she only made her sick so Bellatrix ran away.  
_

Maybe it was too late to change, hell, maybe she ought to protect Hermione and Alice from herself.

* * *

''I'm going to take Alice to Narcissa tonight.'' said Bellatrix as she entered kitchen

''Why?'' asked Hermione not really wanting to give away her baby, even for little while

''I want to have all for myself tonight.'' replied Bellatrix

''You have me all for yourself for quite some time.'' Hermione smiled and as realisation hit, asked ''You miss being mad, don't you?''

''Yes.'' simply answered Bellatrix ''You can't say you don't miss it too. The way we were before.'' she looked at Hermione with sparkle in eyes that Hermione knew very well

''So, we're boring now, hmm?'' asked Hermione

''Yes. No. I mean, we need to get in touch with ourselves every once in a while.''

''Well, I can't argue with that.'' smiled Hermione and then looked at Alice ''You'll survive Narcissa for one night, won't you?''

* * *

''Bellatrix, where are we going?'' asked Hermione as they stumbled through forest Bellatrix apparated them

''We're going to have a little duel.'' said Bellatrix with wicked smile

''What?'' Hermione almost screamed ''Are you mad?''

''No!'' Bellatrix said as she turned around to face Hermione ''You and me are on our best when we're filled with adrenaline.'' she moved behind Hermione and started whispering against her ear ''That moment when we can hear our hearts in our ears, when blood is pumping so fast that we can feel pulse in veins as they press skull. You know what you felt when you threatened those goblins, when you almost blew them up.'' Hermione swallowed hard knowing that Bellatrix was right and that there was no sense in trying to hide it because Bellatrix read her too damn well

''I suppose you should see what your wife can do with wand, the war is coming.'' said Hermione

''So we're avoiding conformation? Very well'' said Bellatrix stepping back and moving away from Hermione ''That title, you have to earn.''

''What title?'' asked Hermione turning around to face backing away Bellatrix

''Wife of one Bellatrix Black.'' she grinned

''As far as I know, you're still Bellatrix Lestrange.'' Hermione spat back

''You really hate Rod, don't you?'' laughed Bellatrix

''Wouldn't you?''dared Hermione ''Woudn't you hate man who was between my legs, whose I belonged to before?''

''I was never his!'' growled Bellatrix and looking directly into Hermione's eyes said ''And you, you are only mine!''

''You never know when I'll decide to go away, find myself someone new.'' Hermione taunted

''Get your wand and lets start this.'' Bellatrix almost barked

Bellatrix and Hermione were standing with their wands in their hands, facing each other standing few feets away. Bellatrix was first to yell spell that caused Hermione to flew few feets away even though she put protective spell around herself. Hermione got up and started to attack with full force, mad at Bellatrix for bringing out heavy artillery. Somewhere in the middle of fight they just stopped and looked at each other, both covered in small cuts and bruises, blood running down mixing with sweat, chest rising up and falling down rapidly as the body's need for oxygen was slowly being satisfied.

Bellatrix lapped first, dropping her wand and grabbing Hermione pulling her into her body. Hermione threw her wand nearby tangling her hands into Bellatrix' messy hair. Bellatrix slammed Hermione against tree, grabbing her wrists and pressing them into the tree. She murmured few words and Hermione's hands were trapped against oak bark,

''Bellatrix, let me go!'' whined Hermione

''Hmm..'' Bellatrix stopped as to think about it ''No.''

''Think about what I can do with my hands free.'' Hermione said trying to lure Bellatrix into letting her go

''I did. But think how much begging will you do with your hands bound.'' winked Bellatrix

''I want to touch you, let me go.'' Hermione protested as Bellatrix ripped her shirt sending buttons into every direction

''That was my favourite shirt.'' growled Hermione and started to struggle. Just because she couldn't move her arms didn't mean she needed to stop making things difficult for Bellatrix, especially if that meant better sex. She managed to kick Bellatrix with her leg, kick wasn't strong but it was enough to show Bellatrix she's not backing down.

''You little...'' growled Bellatrix, grabbing both Hermione's legs and kicking them apart and settling between them

''Bellatrix, how much begging will I actually have to do before you give me what I want?'' asked Hermione

''Well, after this kick, more then before.'' grinned Bellatrix ''But first...'' she started to unbutton Hermione's pants ''I want you to admit.''

''Admit what?'' Hermione swallowed hard

''That you like to be bad girl.'' Bellatrix murmured against Hermione's neck ''That you got aroused that day at Gringotts.''

''I didn't!'' denied Hermione

''I remember that day very well, you were very ready for me dear.'' continued Bellatrix not even bothering with Hermione's attempt at denying

''That's because of you!''

''It's always because of me.'' Bellatrix confirmed ''but that doesn't change the fact that you are horny as hell after fight. And I have no problem proving it.'' grinned Bellatrix and moved her right hand, which was resting right under Hermione's left breast, down

''Let me just check...'' said Bellatrix and pushed her hand into Hermione's panties

Hermione moaned loudly while Bellatrix grinned ''Now, I'm ready to torture you very slowly and denying you pleasure or I can give you what you're dying for.'' she kissed her collarbone and then moved to whisper against Hermione's ear ''The only thing you need to do is admit...''

''Fuck, Bellatrix. Please...'' Hermione said buckling her hips against fingers that were tortuously slowly circling around her clit very carefully not to touch it

Bellatrix smacked Hermione's ass ''No! No pleasure until I admit.''

Tear roll down Hermione's cheek out of desperation ''Bellatrix please, don't make me...I'm not...please...''

''No. Admit who you are, admit that there is cruel streak in your body.'' Bellatrix insisted pressing harder into Hermione without really giving her what she needed

''Yes! I admit! I...it feels good...I know it's bad...but it feels good.'' Hermione admitted

''That's all in needed to know.'' Bellatrix smiled, kissed Hermione and plunged into her with three fingers

''God yes...Belllaa'' Hermione moaned the moment Bellatrix released her mouth

Bellatrix, determent to give Hermione hard and fast orgasm, continued with deep pumps of her fingers while she circled Hermione's clit with her thumb. Seeing Hermione losing control, moaning loudly and knowing that she is the only one who has ever got this response out of her pleased Bellatrix immensely.

''Bellatrix! Oh...god...yesss!'' Hermione screamed as her orgasm rocked every part of her body.

Blue light which appeared out of nowhere had Bellatrix on full alarm so she immediately released Hermione and let her body slump against hers. Hermione sensed Bellatrix startled state and forced herself to open her eyes and look around them

''Bellatrix, that's Harry's patronus!'' Hermione exclaimed

''What?'' asked Bellatrix and asked ''Can you stand?''

''Yeah, I'll lean against tree, I don't think my legs can carry me at the moment.'' smiled Hermione

''Yeah, I'm that good.'' smirked Bellatrix putting Hermione down on her unsteady feet

''Wands...wands...'' Bellatrix said as she searched for her wand

''Accio wand!'' Hermione commanded and her wand flew to her hand ''Well, miss arrogant, it seems that I'm not only one effected.'' Hermione smirked

''I would've remembered that if I had a chance.'' Bellatrix raised her eyebrow ''Accio wand.''

Two loud cracks made Hermione and Bellatrix point their wands to intruders.

''Hermione, it's me!'' Harry's voice said ''It's me and Luna.'' they slowly approached until Bellatrix and Hermione could see their faces

''Hermione, what happened?'' asked Harry seeing Hermione's ripped clothes, bruised lips and tussled hair. Not to mention the scene itself- trees were damaged by various spells, grass burned on few places.

Harry looked from blushed Hermione to Bellatrix who slumped ''Foreplay, boy.''

* * *

Well I hope this chapter and promise of writing another soon is enough for you to forgive me :D Please review :)


	15. Chapter 14

Hello my dear ones :) As promised, new chapter ;)

Actually I had surgery two days ago and I fled hospital first chance I got, but I can't really move that much. That gives me opportunity to write more often :D  
And since I'm on painkillers that are based on opium, maybe I'll write something funny for change :P (; kidding, it won't be funny, don't worry about it ;)

* * *

_You may be a sinner_  
_ But your innocence is mine_

_ Please me_  
_ Show me how it's done_  
_ Tease me_  
_ You are the one_

_Muse- Undisclosed desires  
_

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Bellatrix appareted to Hermione's and Bellatrix' back yard.

''Wow, you have a really nice house.'' commented Luna looking around amazed

''Thanks Luna, c'mon. Let's go inside, we have a lot to talk about.'' Hermione responded

They settled into living room, Luna and Harry sitting on couch while Hermione and Bellatrix occupied two armchairs opposite to couch, near fireplace.

''Where have you been Harry?'' Hermione asked ''Minerva told me you ran away. I sent you messages by owl, but had to stop with time, too afraid I'll get caught.''

''I was trying to find out where are all the Horcruxes when Luna found me. She was a really big help, we figured out where the Horcruxes are.'' Harry said

''Excellent.'' Hermione said smiling

''Not really, I have Death Eaters and Order trying to find me.'' Harry sighed ''I'll never get close to Horcruxes if you don't help me Hermione.''

''No'' Bellatrix cut in

''Bella'' Hermione said ''let him finish. What's your plan?'' Hermione looked towards Harry missing death glare Bellatrix sent her way.

''I have Gryfindor sword and with it I can destroy Horcruxes. With cup you destroyed in the forest, there are only four left. Two out of them are at Hogwarts. I though you could help me with that, with your brain we'll find it more quickly.'' Harry said

''Do you know how many followers Dark Lord has?'' asked Bellatrix

''No.'' responded Harry

''See, that is your problem boy. You have lousy technique, you can't run and not keep up with the enemy. Dark Lord's army is at least two times bigger then the Order's. What is very important for you is that biggest part of Order is in Hogwarts and that the Final battle is approaching and will take place at Hogwarts. Now would be a good moment for you to rejoin your friends, to tell them you figured it all out.'' Bellatrix said

''They are not my friends anymore.'' Harry said

''That doesn't matter really, what you need is an army and you have one at Hogwarts. Understand me? You have no choice but to join them, you may have ran from them and you can run after the battle, but now they need you as much you need them.''

''Have you left Voldemort's army?'' asked Harry

''Not yet.'' Bellatrix said ''When the chaos begins we shall ran. I do hope you win Potter because it'll be so much easier for us to hide from you than from him.''

''What if I could make a deal for you?'' asked Harry ''You fight on our side in exchange for Order's promise you're free to go later?''

''I don't think that the Order will give us any deal.'' said Hermione ''We will help you anyway we can Harry, but we have to discuss few things on our own before we can decide what to do.''

''I understand.'' Harry nodded

''You'll stay here for now, okay?'' Hermione asked

''We don't want to...''Harry started

''You're not.'' Bellatrix interrupted ''Nobody knows where we live, you're safe.''

''Hermione?'' Luna questioned

''Yeah?'' Hermione asked with smile

Luna smiled brightly ''What is the name of your child?''

''What child?'' asked Harry quickly

''How do you know that?'' asked Bellatrix while Hermione was just shocked

''Hermione glows in a way only a mother can.'' Luna responded

''You have a child?'' asked Harry

''Yeah, a daughter.'' responded Hermione ''Alice.''

''But Hermione, you weren't pregnant when you left! It's impossible!'' said Harry clearly confused

''How about we explain everything in the morning?'' Hermione asked ''Everything.'' she added looking at Harry

''All right, we are all tired, after all.'' agreed Harry ''All day wandering around.''

''Yes indeed, sex and all that.'' added Bellatrix earning a smack from Hermione

* * *

''Bella!'' Narcissa's voice echoed the house making Hermione and Bellatrix bolt from the bed straight to kitchen

''What?!'' Bellatrix asked when they barged into kitchen

''There's...there's...well HIM...in the house.'' stammered Narcissa pointing her wand at the other end of the kitchen. Hermione and Bellatrix turned around only to see poor Harry pressed against the wall only in pants holding a glass of water

''For the love of Merlin Narcissa, why the hell did you scare us like this?'' questioned Bellatrix ''We thought something happened to Alice.''

Small baby girl was still asleep in Narcissa's arms to surprise for both of her mothers.

''Narcissa, lets all calm down.'' Hermione started ''Just put down the wand, nobody will hurt you and nobody will hurt Harry. Alright?'' Narcissa lowered her wand.

''Good, now one very important question: how is it possible she's still asleep, after that shout?'' Hermione questioned taking Alice into her arms

''I put silence spell around her.'' Narcissa answered putting her wand away but not taking her eyes off of Harry

''Why would you do that?'' asked Bellatrix

Narcissa looked at her sister with a grin ''Well, I thought your sex escapades will continue till the morning so I protected my niece. Maybe I should've took into consideration your age.''

''Or maybe you should've took into consideration interruptions.'' Bellatrix shot back

''Right, whatever you say.'' Narcissa smiled sweetly

''Let's start making breakfast, shall we? Before we all say or do something inappropriate.'' Hermione suggested

''Good morning.'' everybody looked at the blond that had joined them

''Morning, Luna.'' Hermione smiled ''Narcissa this is Luna and you already know Harry. Harry, Luna this is Narcissa Malfoy.''

''Pleased to meet you.'' Narcissa nodded politely

''Dear Merlin, I just saw mother.'' Bellatrix said

''What?!'' Narcissa looked at Bellatrix ''I do not look like mother.''

''Pleased to meet you'' Bellatrix said in her best 'mother interpretation' and laughed

''I do not sound like mother.'' Narcissa defended pouting

''Yeah, whatever.'' Bellatrix said ''I need to dress, give me my little girl.'' she finished taking Alice and making her way back to bedroom

''I do not sound like her.'' Narcissa said in hot pursuit of her older sister

''Are they always like that?'' asked Harry with slight smile

''When they are here yes,'' said Hermione putting kettle on the stove ''when they're at Malfoy manor or among others I doubt it.''

''Yeah, I don't think that would Voldemort be too happy to see them that way.'' Harry added

''Hermione, I just wanted to say that I now understand why you find Bellatrix attractive.'' smiled Luna, Harry choked on his water while Hermione just blushed.

* * *

All four adults and baby sitting on Harry's lap were in the living room.

''So what were you like growing up?'' asked Luna

''Well Bellatrix was badass one, Andromeda was confused one and I was sweet one.'' Narcissa answered

''She whined, a lot. Every day, every night, she whined. Andy and I wanted to kill her, we tried to three times before she was two.'' Bellatrix started her tone even and deep ''But then mother got angry and said that enough was enough so we had to stop. She lives and still is whining.''

''Go to hell.'' Narcissa said ''Besides you loved me.''

''Of course I did, you twat. You're my sister and I still do, even though you married Malfoy.'' said Bellatrix

''Does that means you still love Andromeda?'' asked Hermione. Everyone had that question in their heads, but only Hermione could ask it and get away with it.

''She'll always be my sister.'' Bellatrix said and Hermione seemed pleased with the answer

Bellatrix hissed looking at her Dark Mark ''Narcissa, we have to go. Now.''

Both sisters stood up and appareted.

* * *

Hermione leaned on the door frame watching Harry looking at sleeping Alice.

''You know'' she started slightly startling Harry ''we talked about it and both Bellatrix and me would like you to be her godfather.''

''Really?'' asked Harry with smile

''Yeah, you're my best friend Harry. I wouldn't have it any other way.'' she smiled

* * *

''My lord, you wanted to see me?'' Bellatrix questioned bowing her head

''Yes Bellatrix, I wanted to speak with you. You are my most loyal one and I think it is time to reward you for it by telling you more information then I tell others.'' he said

''I would be honoured, My Lord.'' Bellatrix responded

''Everybody knows that Horcruxes are the secret to my existence, but no one really knows where are these objects. I'm afraid four of Horcruxes are already destroyed. You see Bellatrix, everything I do has a meaning. When I created two last Horcruxes I decided that they ought to be special ones, you see one is Nagini because he is my baby and other is my arch enemy. Now that is really funny, isn't it?'' he laughed

''Harry Potter is last Horcrux?'' asked Bellatrix shocked

''Yes, imagine surprise on the faces of his little blood traitors when they realise he must die to be given a chance to kill me.''

''That's brilliant, My Lord.'' Bellatrix smiled ''Simply brilliant.''

* * *

''Hermione, we need to talk.'' said Bellatrix storming into the house ''Immediately.''

''Harry would you?'' asked Hermione giving him Alice

''Yeah, no problem.'' he took her in his arms

''I'll be right back.'' Hermione smiled and went to hers and Bellatrix' bedroom.

The moment she entered the bedroom, Bellatrix casted silencing spell

''What's going on?'' asked Hermione confused

''Dark Lord wanted to speak with me today, he decided to award me for being his most loyal one. You remember how Harry said that he knows where two Horcruxes are?'' at Hermione's nod she continued ''Well, I know where are other two.''

''That's great.'' smiled Hermione

''Not that great.'' sighed Bellatrix

''How do you mean?'' asked Hermione

''Hermione, one Horcrux is Nagini and other one is Harry.'' Hermione fell on her knees, Bellatrix rushed to her side.

* * *

''Why are you acting so strange?'' asked Lucius

''How do you mean strange?'' asked Narcissa

''You're hiding something.'' he got up and moved to Narcissa ''What is it?''

''I do not know what you're talking about.'' she responded her Black posture kicking in

''Don't lie to me!'' Lucius barked slapping her across her face

* * *

Well, please do not hesitate to leave comment :)


	16. Chapter 15

_Death ends a life, not a relationship. _  
_Jack Lemmon_

* * *

''Now what?'' asked Hermione as she calmed down

''I'm not sure.'' Bellatrix sighed

''He's going to die.'' Hermione said eyes full of tears ''Voldemort will win.''

''The moment Harry dies'' Bellatrix started ''Dark Lord will be vulnerable, anybody could kill him then.''

''You know anybody good enough to stand against him?'' asked Hermione ''Dumbledore aside, nobody could kill him. Not to mention that prophecy says Harry must do it himself.''

''Dumbledore is all we need actually, he could kill him. If he wouldn't be able to, others could-it doesn't mean it has to be one person.'' offered Bellatrix ''Somebody could keep his distracted while other killed him.''

''Right.'' snorted Hermione putting her head in her hands

''We're going to Hogwarts..''Bellatrix said ''Maybe Dumbledore knows how to solve this.''

''Right, we're going to Hogwarts, no problem'' Hermione replied ironically ''Let's just throw ourselves into Azkaban''

''Do you have better idea?'' growled Bellatrix switching to her Death Eater mode

''We need to tell Harry.'' Hermione said ''He must know. We'll think of something.''

''Hermione!'' yell was heard through the house making Bellatrix and Hermione sprint to living room

''Snape!'' said Bellatrix surprised ''What are you doing here?''

''You need to go.'' Snape said quickly ''He knows you betrayed him, Lestrange!''

''Impossible!'' Bellatrix yelled ''How would he know?''

''Lucius tortured Narcissa until she broke down saying everything she knew.'' he said

''I'm going to kill them!'' Bellatrix roared

''You can't Lestrange, Dark Lord believes she told those information willingly! You'll endanger her life!'' he snapped

''Get your things together!'' ordered Bellatrix to Harry and Luna

''We're going to Hogwarts.'' she said to Hermione

* * *

Bellatrix, Harry, Luna and Hermione with Alice in her hands stood at the beginning of forest looking Hermione's and Bellatrix' house in the distant.

''Here they come'' said Harry spotting black smoke in the sky. Death Eaters torn place apart in mater of minutes

''What now?'' Luna asked

''We wait until sun goes down.''said Bellatrix ''We'll apparate in Forbidden forest and enter Hogsmeade.''

''How are we supposed to do that?'' asked Harry ''The place is crawling with Death Eaters. You said it yourself- they are surrounding Hogwarts.''

''Well, you have your cloak, right?'' asked Bellatrix

''Yeah'' Harry nodded ''But we can still be traced.''

''Look, do you honestly think I couldn't hold a fight if I had to?'' asked Bellatrix ''I'm one of the famous dualist in the world, give me some credit kid.''

''Where should we go in Hogsmeade?'' asked Hermione trying to get them both off the subject

''To Honeydukes, there's a passage that leads back to Hogwarts, close to Dark Arts classroom.'' stated Bellatrix ''We should be able to reach Dumbledore's office quickly from there.''

* * *

It was already half past eleven when they apparated to Forbidden forest. They expended cloak while Bellatrix put on few spells that made sure cloak wouldn't fell off or show any of them. They made their way through half ruined Hogsmeade and finally reached Honeydukes, the building was still holding, everything was in place. They entered only to find two Death Eaters guarding the celler.

''Dark Lord will kill that bitch the moment he sees her.'' one said

''Yeah, can't wait. She has talent, it'll be fun watching her squirm.'' other laughed ''Can't believe she fell for Mudblood whore.''

Bellatrix' anger raised on comment as she slipped off cloak and asked ''Talking 'bout me boys.''

''Shit!'' both exclaimed drawing their wands.

''Avada Kedavra!'' Bellatrix yelled and green light hit one man in chest

''Expelliarmus!'' yelled Harry making other man's wand fly through the room.

''Crucio.'' breathed Bellatrix making the man suffer with small smile ''Apologise.'' she ordered

''Bella...''Hermione begged

''Apologise you worm!'' yelled Bellatrix lifting of the spell

''I'm sorry, miss, so sorry.'' he cried of pain

''Yes you are,'' Bellatrix said

''Don't Bella.'' said Hermione seeing murderous look in Bellatrix eyes

''Hermione, he'll kill us.'' Bellatrix tried reason with her ''He'll tell him we're here and they'll attack Hogwarts immediately.''

''Obviliate him.'' suggested Luna

''Yes, make him believe he killed him!'' pleaded Hermione

Bellatrix nodded against her will, but knowing that not doing so would hurt Hermione.

* * *

As one-eyed statue opened and Harry stepped out of the passage he was met with three raised wands.

''Harry?'' asked Tonks ''You're okay. Get in here.'' she smiled ''We're sealing all the passages, you came just in time.''

Harry nodded getting in, Luna behind him smiling at Tonks. Hermione, Bellatrix and Alice came under the cloak.

''Okay boys,'' Tonks smiled ''Let's finish this.'' Tonks and two Aurors who were unknown to them finished the job and sealed passage completely

Aurors went away as Tonks turned around to Harry and Luna. ''You have no idea how glad I am to see you Harry, others will be relieved to.''

''I don't want to see them right now,'' started Harry ''I want to see Dumbledore first.''

''Alright, let's go.'' nodded Tonks, she couldn't blame the boy for not wanting to see them

''Fudge Flies'' said Tonks and stairs to Dumbledore's office started to open up

''I'll go with Tonks, see you later Harry.'' Luna said

''Yeah, see you later Luna'' he smiled

Harry, followed by Hermione and Bellatrix stood on moving stairs

''Somebody is in love.'' noticed Bellatrix

''Bella, leave him alone.'' Hermione said removing the cloak

''What?'' asked Bellatrix ''Isn't it true?''

''I'm not...don't know.'' Harry replied blushing

''Told you.'' grinned Bellatrix looking at Hermione

They stepped into Dumbledore's office finding Dumbledore, Minerva and Kingsley standing in the middle of room

''Harry!'' exclaimed Minerva ''Dear Merlin, you're alright. We were so worried.'' she came closer to see him better

''Miss Granger, Mrs. Lestrange.'' Albus greeted ''I'm glad you found your way back. Along with your new addition.''

Alice looked around new room she found herself and smiled seeing old man with long white beard.

''I hope you're coming with some good news.'' sighed Kingsley

''I have Gryffindor sword and know that one Horcrux is in Room of Requirment.'' said Harry

''Excellent.'' Dumbledore said ''Kingsely would you be kind and get that Horcrux back here?'' Kingsley nodded and left

''We know what are the Horcruxes.'' Bellatrix said ''But so do you, don't you Albus?''

''Indeed, but I do not where are they placed.'' Albus said

''Yeah'' Bellatrix said not buying it ''just when were you planing to tell him?'' questioned Bellatrix in the moment when Snape entered the room

''I'm afraid I didn't have a proper opportunity.'' Dumbledore said

''What about now?'' asked Bellatrix ''We're all here Albus, don't you think that boy needs to know?''

''Know what?'' asked Snape

''Tell me what this means.'' Harry said confused looking at Dumbledore

''Well if you won't'' said Bellatrix turning away from Dumbledore and to others ''Yesterday morning, before all the fiasco, Dark Lord told me what are two last Horcruxes.''

''What are they?!'' asked Minerva

''Nagini'' Dumbledore said and sighing added ''And Harry himself.''

''What?!'' Minerva yelled while Harry just fell back on couch from shock

''You raised him, you protected him and for what?'' yelled Snape ''To kill him when the time comes?''

''I can't believe this! Albus, it can be.'' Minerva shook her head

''I'm sorry, but Harry needs to die. Voldemort himself must kill him.'' Dumbledore said

''I can't believe this.'' Snape said angry

''Bellatrix, Hermione'' started Albus ''You are here, I gather, to seek protection.''

''We're here to help you defeat Voldemort.'' said Hermione ''Then we'll go away, forever.''

''You will remain fugitives for the rest of your life?'' questioned Minerva even though she didn't want to change subject

''There is no way Bellatrix will be spared and you know it.'' Hermione said ''No matter what she did to help you win this war''

''I must speak to Harry alone''Dumbledore said ''Minerva would you be kind enough to escort Miss Granger and Mrs Lestrange to your office.'' Minerva nodded and lead both Hermione and Bellatrix to her office

* * *

Hogwarts hall was full of Aurors and fighters on Order's side. They were all waiting for Dumbledore to come and tell them the plan so when the doors opened revealing Harry and Albus, loud cheer echoed the hall.

''My dear friends'' started Dumbledore ''It's a sad time for Wizarding world, which is once again confronted with old enemy. We have information that say they will attack tomorrow morning, we need to prepare ourselves for another battle and another victory.''

Whole hall cheered ''Nothing is lost my friends, even if it may seems so. We shall fight and win!''

Dumbledore was great spokesman, it was easy for him to get many followers- mused Harry.

* * *

Minerva entered her office after Dumbledore's speech, still not knowing what to make out of situation. When she entered the office she almost forgot that it wasn't empty, but her memory was refreshed at the instant. Hermione was sleeping on the couch next to a fireplace while Bellatrix was holding sleeping Alice

''Alice, your moms love you.'' sighed Bellatrix ''Both of us, so so much. Even if we aren't here- we love you so much.'' she kissed her forehead gently

Minerva never knew that Bellatrix was capable of any sort of emotions in this world, but she was proven wrong.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you feel about new chapter :)


	17. Chapter 16

Well my dear readers, our journey with this story has come to an end. I hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have. Thank you so much for your reviews and support, you were, truly, what kept me going.

Note- Italic text is what will happen in future!

Please enjoy in last chapter :)

* * *

_I believe that if I should die,  
and you were to walk near my grave,  
from the very depths of the earth  
I would hear your footsteps  
**Benito Perez Galdos**_

* * *

''Dad, this place gives me the creeps.'' said eight year old James

''There is no reason to be afraid James, the cemetery is not a scary place'' said Luna ''It's actually a place we came to remember our loved ones that passed away. Not to mention, a place you can see a lot of magical creatures.''

''But mom, still.'' responded six year old Severus ''There are thousand corpses around here.''

''Well, I'm sure your mother, Alice and I can keep them away.'' smiled Harry

''You want me to hold your hands?'' chuckled Alice

''Yes!'' both James and Severus said grabbing Alice's hands

Alice Black was second year Hogwarts student, proud to wear golden and red scarf around her neck. Anyone who had ever knew anything about Black family could see that she was truly its member, her black, curly mane tied into loose tail, her posture reeked of nobleness and importance. As a first year student she earned herself reputation as a skilled witch, got herself into trouble when she hexed fifth year Slytherin student for tantalising her friend. All the students were on watch as she passed by; she enjoyed that feeling of awe she got from others, just like her mother Bellatrix once had. But unlike Bellatrix, Alice had never tortured or hurt for fun, the idea of crossing that line never came across her mind. Her nature was more like Hermione's- she was kind to others, always ready to help and fight for what was right. Rumoures always existed, most often people would whisper that Sirius Black was her father. Alice knew very well history of both her mothers and their families, thanks to Harry and Luna who raised her as their own. They taught her not to care about what others think but to choose for herself what to tell people around her, including who her real parents are. She was very glad to have Harry and Luna as guardians because the hole of not knowing her mothers was more bearable when she had them. As a young child she often wondered what her mothers sounded like, how would they act towards her, how much they loved each other. Those questiones still lingered in her mind.

''Dad, do you miss grandpa and grandma?'' asked James

''Yes, of course I do.'' Harry said

''Aly, '' Severus pulled her sleeve ''I'm sorry you don't have moms, but I'm glad you're my big sister.''

''I'm glad I'm your big sister too, little one.'' Alice smiled with track of sadness as she put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer as they walked lonely paths of cemetery

* * *

''They are here.'' spoken Bellatrix as she watched through the window. Hermione got up looking through the window, the protection Dumbledore put around the castle was still strong, but it was matter of time when it would break under many attacks Death Eaters casted on it.

''It is time, then.'' Hermione replied sadly. Bellatrix grasped her hand strongly

Hermione took Alice in her arms, caressing her gently. ''Alice, we love you so much.''

''You'll be safe, don't worry, baby girl.'' Bellatrix said ''We'll be back as soon as we can.''

''We'll always be here for you, Alice. Forever, we'll stand by you, whether we're alive or not.'' Hermione whispered kissing her forehead

''You are the light that shines, Alice. You are the light of our lives.'' Bellatrix said kissing little cheek

Hermione put her down on pillow in small woven basket, wrapping her in the blanket. She then clasped her hands with Bellatrix and put them above Alice and started to read verses of spell from book Dumbledore had given them. Strong blue light, much like the one around Hogwarts, surrounded Alice.

''She's safe.'' Bellatrix said not sure who was she convincing- herself or Hermione. ''No one can harm her now.''

''I know'' said Hermione faintly ''Bella, dance with me.''

''What?'' asked Bellatrix confused

''You've never danced with me.'' replied Hermione ''Dance with me. For just a moment.''

Bellatrix took her hand and lead her in the middle of the room. They started moving in some melody only they could hear, Hermione put her head on Bellatrix shoulder, taking in that familiar smell of honey that filled her heart with dear memories.

''You are the best thing that had happened to me.'' Bellatrix whispered kissing Hermione softly

''I know.'' smiled Hermione ''And you are the love of my life.''

* * *

_It wasn't until her fourth year at Hogwarts she was given small bottle with silvery-blue content._

_''What is that?'' asked Alice looking at Harry_

_''Memories.'' he said ''Your mothers memories, actually. Hermione left them for you, with a letter in which she said I was to give them to you when you grow up a little. Well, you've grown so much Alice and it's time for you to have it. Merlin, your mothers would be proud.''_

_''But I would have to have Pensieve to see them.'' Alice replied_

_''Yes, you would.'' he smiled, she always knew everything. ''Well, there is one for you downstairs, Minerva brought it earlier this afternoon. Only you and person you give permission will be able to see the memories.''_

_Alice's eyes sparkled, filled with tears ''Thank you.''_

* * *

Harry walked through the forest, his heart beating uncontrollably. He was walking to meet his death, memories came floating through his head. Dursley's terror, Albus' kindness and wisdom, Minerva's maternal love towards him, Ron's teasing and friendship at the beginning, Hermione's laugh, her smile, her kindness, the way she used to roll her eyes at him, her true friendship, her love towards Bellatrix, her happiness at their house with Alice in her arms, the way she tousled his hair as he tried to help her in the kitchen. He remembered how Luna helped him, how she was there, how beautiful she was, how she was only person, beside Hermione, on this world who made his heart skip a beat.

He approached his enemies, Voldemort turning around to see him

''Harry Potter'' he smiled ''you came to die?''

''Do your worst.'' said Harry

''Oh I will'' he laughed

Harry started to raise his wand but Voldemort already yelled ''Avada kedavra!''

Harry managed to bend backwards as the spell hit him and knocked him down.

''The boy who lived, ladies and gentelmen'' Voldemort mocked as others laughed

''Narcissa'' he called ''check if he's dead. We wouldn't want to have any problems later.''

Narcissa swallowed hard as she approached Harry, she knelt next to him and grabbed his hand to check for pulse on his wrist.

''He's dead.'' she stammered and loud cheer could be heard as Narcissa hold a hand that still had a pulse.

* * *

Minerva barged into her office ''Harry's dead!''

''Dear God'' whispered Hermione as tears fell down her cheeks

''We have to go'' Bellatrix said ''Remember the plan Dumbledore came up with!''

''I know, I know.'' Hermione said taking small glass bottle and letter ''Give me a second.'' she brought her wand to her temple extracting one last memory she wanted their daughter to have.

''Hermione, we must go!.'' Bellatrix pleaded

Hermione put the bottle next to Alice in her basket, kissing her forehead for the last time before she ran out of office.

* * *

Hogwarts soon became a battlefield. Dead bodies lied around the castle as Death Eaters fought against the Order. Voldemort was approaching the Great hall levitating Harry's body.

A lot of Aurors were there fighting Death Eaters, but the fight stopped as Voldemort came in throwing Harry's body in front of Dumbledore.

''Your chosen one is dead.'' Voldemort spoke ''Was he truly everything you had?''

Hermione stared at her dead friends body, trembling from the sadness and shock.

* * *

''I was waiting for you.'' smiled Bellatrix as she stood in the middle of Chamber of secrets looking at Nagini as she slither in it

She wished she had Gryffindor sword, but she only hold Basilisk fang. Nagini saw her and immediately lifted her head and body into attack pose. She tried to bite Bellatrix few times but she successfully ducked those attacks.

Bellatrix gripped the fang stronger as she sprang forwards stabbing Naggini just below her head and cutting her downwards. Nagini let painful sound as Bellatrix stabbed her, but managed to bite Bellatrix on shoulder.

''Agrh!'' Bellatrix yelled as she pushed away from Nagini who fell down and died

She grasped her wound knowing Nagini left enough poison to kill her. She took her wand out trying to heal herself when she heard footsteps approaching. She automatically pointed her wand towards Death Eaters coming her way.

''Look who we have here.'' one of four man said ''It's your wife Lestrange.'' other said

''Avada Kedavra!'' Bellatrix killed one of them

''You bitch'' yelled Dolohov raising his wand but Bellatrix was still faster killing him on the spot

Rodolphus and Avery started to attacked her and she successfully defended herself until the poison became to strong. Her vision blurred and she fell on her knees

''I'm going enjoy every minute of killing you'' spat Rodolphus

''No!'' Avery said ''Dark Lord wants her himself!''

* * *

_Alice was lost in the memories her mom left her- they truly loved each other. She was there, she could feel them, their magic, their power, their happiness. She watch them laugh, cuddling and making faces at her. She felt love, she was loved- they loved her._

_Their relationship was hard to understand, but Alice did. The last memory was most painful for her- her mothers dancing before the battle in which they have died, them telling her how much they loved her. She was their light, light in darkness of their lives._

_She collapsed as the memory ended, her sobs out of control. She felt arms holding her, hugging her and supporting her dead weight._

_''Shhh, honey, everything will be alright.'' whispered Luna ''We're here, I'm here.''_

* * *

Voldemort gloated as he held his wand high, pointing at Dumbledore. Behind each man stood small army of people with raised wands ready to die.

''Why did you ever believed that you are better than me? That you can kill me? That you can beat me?!''

''Winning can be very deceiving Tom'' responded Dumbledore

''How can a corpse be deceiving?!'' laughed Voldemort

''My Lord'' Rodolphus called ''We found her!''

Everybody looked towards two man dragging Bellatrix, who was only half walking, effects of poison taking its toll.

''Bella!'' Hermione screamed

* * *

_It wasn't until Alice's fifth year that the real identity of her parents was revealed._

_She was sitting on her Potions class, listening Slughorn's rambling about his old times. The potion they were trying to make was very hard one, most of the student failed at it few times before get it right. Alice wasn't one of those students, she got her potion right from the start, everybody gawked at her in envy._

_''Dear Merlin, Miss Black'' gasped Slughorn ''I can't believe you done it at first try! Well done, well done! 30 points to Gryffindor.''_

_''Thank you sir'' she replied with smug face_

_''You know'' Slughorn started in a serious tone drawing attention of all the students ''It seems you took upon Bellatrix Black, you look almost like her while she was your age and not to mention that she was the only one who ever did this potion on her first try.'' Alice's heart floated with pride ''I'm not sure Sirius would like that.''_

_''Those rumours are false.'' responded Alice_

_''So, Sirius is not your father?'' questioned Slughorn_

_''No, sir.''_

_''Well, you still resemble Black's a lot.'' Slughorn mention_

_''I should, since Bellatrix Black was my mother.'' replied Alice extracting gasp out of whole class and shocked expression out of Slughorn_

_''Bellatrix was your mother?'' stammered Slughorn ''Bellatrix' and Rod's daughter in my class, I can't believe it.''_

_''Actually, Bellatrix' and Hermione's daughter is in your class, sir.''_

_Whole class broke into loud noise as students started verbalising their thoughts._

* * *

''Bella!'' Hermione's scream echoed the Great hall as Rod and Avery threw Bellatrix in the middle, next to Harry's body, between Voldemort and Death Eaters and Dumbledore and the Order

Minerva stopped Hermione who was running to Bellatrix. Everybody looked at Hermione in shock, reading in her actions, what they believed was betrayal.

''Bellatrix, my dear'' said Voldemort but not loud enough for others to hear ''For her, Mudblood, you betrayed me for a dirty whore?''

''I betrayed you'' said Bellatrix barely speaking as poison spread through her body ''for love. For love of my life.''

''Then you'll die because of it.'' he said anger in him raising

''Attack!'' he screamed and pointed wand at Bellatrix ''Avada Kedavra!''

''Bellllaaa!'' Hermione broke loose from Minerva's grasp and jumped in front of Bellatrix, green spell hitting her chest.

''No!'' screamed Bellatrix as Hermione lifeless body fell on her. Voldemort smiled knowing he delivered Bellatrix final blow, that he destroyed everything she ever loved.

With final amount of strenght she had Bellatrix hold Hermione as close as possible kissing her one last time

''You and me are forever, my love.'' were the last words Bellatrix ever spoke

* * *

''Mom, dad?'' questioned Harry

''Hello son'' her mother greeted him

''So, I am truly dead.'' he said

''No, no, my boy'' his father said

''Your life is only beginning.'' his mother reassured him ''You are here because a part of you, a part of Voldemorts soul had to die.''

''But I'm alive?'' he asked confused

''Yes, your soul is still intact.'' she confirmed ''You will live again.''

''I love you.'' said Harry

''We know son'' his father smiled

''We are so proud of you Harry, who you have become, who you will be.'' smiled Lily ''Don't forget to love Harry, it's salvation from pain.''

''Harry...'' he heard Hermione's voice. He turned to his right- Bellatrix stood there holding hands with Hermione, they looked so peaceful, so happy, all worries removed from their faces- which now looked well rested.

''Why are you here?'' he demanded ''No! Please Hermione...''

''Harry, take care of Alice'' said Hermione ''You are all she has now.''

''No...'' tears fell down his cheeks

''Harry, take care of our daughter.'' said Bellatrix ''Don't let her forget how much we love her.''

He was moving away, but it wasn't his feet that were bringing him back. They all smiled, looking peaceful, saying their goodbyes.

He woke up and first thing he saw was two dead bodies a feet away- Bellatrix lying on the floor, her arms around Hermione. One could mistake their death for sleep. Tears rolled down as he grabbed his wand and took in his surrounding, Voldemort battling Dumbledore, others fighting as well in ruins of what was once called Great hall.

''Voldemort!'' he screamed causing silence in Great hall ''I'm right here, you son of a bitch. Come and get me.''

* * *

_''I've heard you cause real flood of news in Potion class.'' Minerva said looking at Alice who was sitting on a chair in front of Minerva's desk_

_''Well, I answered a question.'' responded Alice_

_''So I heard.'' chuckled Minerva ''You know, you are just like them.'' she sighed ''Your mothers were so brilliant, Alice, and you are perfect mixture of them. I am happy to have you in my dorm.''_

_''You're just saying that because of them.'' Alice said sadly ''My mom, Harry.''_

_''I'm saying that because you are remarkable young lady Alice. Don't you ever think that you are who you are because of them, their deeds- good and bad aren't what creates you. Your deeds, and your deeds alone, are what makes you who you are.'' said Minerva with stern look_

_''Yes, ma'am.'' nodded Alice with smile_

_''Now, did you find Pensieve useful?'' questioned Minerva_

_''I did, professor.'' Alice confirmed_

_''But...'' said Minerva sensing there is more_

_''I'm lacking one memory.'' said Alice quietly_

_''Which would that be?''_

_''The one of their death.'' Alice stated swallowing hard._

_''I knew this day would come.'' sighed Minerva ''Did you ask Harry?''  
_

_''Not yet.'' she admitted  
_

_''Well then, we should get to Dumbledore's office so I can show you my memory.'' said Minerva ''If you want it, that is.''  
_

_''Yes, I do.'' nodded Alice  
_

* * *

Voldemort was dead and everybody cheered, Death Eaters scattered around, trying to escape. Harry walked to where Hermione's and Bellatrix' bodies were lying, he fell on his knees starting to sob.

Everyone who looked at him, thought the same thing- Hermione betrayed him for that murderer! Well everyone, except small handful of people who would never dared to say anything about it.

Harry felt hand squeezing his shoulder, he looked up and found Luna standing behind him looking worried. He got up, turned around and hugged her strongly.

''Luna...'' he started

''I know.'' she whispered ''I know, I'm here.''

* * *

''You and Alice are going to their grave, aren't you?'' asked James

''Yes, we are'' Harry said ''You and Severus will go with your mom and we'll see you at home.''

''Ok, dad.'' Severus smiled

''See you soon'' Luna said in a way it sounded as rhetorical question and at Harry's nod, both she and boys went on their way.

''I was only month and half when they died.'' spoke Alice as they walked towards the tomb

''Yes, well twelve years flew by fast.'' said Harry

''They still hate them'' Alice said sadly

''Alice, listen to me'' Harry said stopping. Alice turned towards him ''Your mothers were one of the bravest people I knew, they gave their lives for what they believed in. For your safety, for my safety, for this world- don't go forgetting that.''

''I'm not forgetting.'' said Alice ''But sometimes I wish they ran away and hid, I would have my moms now.'' pearls of her sadness rolling down porcelain cheeks.

''I know'' Harry whispered hugging her tightly ''And I know for a fact that they would be happiest if they could be here with you.''

''C'mon, lets get these flowers where they belonged.'' he suggested and Alice nodded

Beautiful white marble tomb was isolated from others, it always looked painfully new as if their bodies were placed there only yesterday. As they approached the tomb, magic around it made them invisible. Only few people were allow to came in premises of the tomb, spells protecting it from any vandalism.

A whisper could be heard in the distance as a child asked his mother

''But mom, why is no one going there?''

His mother sighed and answered ''Because no one mourns the wicked.''

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about this final chapter.


End file.
